City of Arcane
by crown172
Summary: The girls had accidentally discovered a secret underground tunnel that leads them to an underground society that no one knows about. Their discovery had caught the attention of some citizens who reside there including three certain teenage boys whom they thought they would never see again.
1. Prologue

**Me: Hey everyone! This is Crown and I now have a break during college which is fall break! This story came from an idea that I thought of while at college and I thought that maybe it would seem interesting. Please leave any thoughts and tell me if the idea for the story sounds good or not. If you all like it, then I'll have this story be continued after I finish my other stories. Please enjoy the prologue!**

* * *

"_**The true mystery of the world is the visible, not the invisible"**_

_**by Oscar Wilde**_

_**Prologue**_

Every living being is filled with mystery. We either hide dark secrets that we never share to anyone or mask our emotions so no one would know what our true selves are. Our lives are like a puzzle thats impossible to solve. No matter how many pieces you find to connect us, there are still more pieces out there somewhere that still hold the mystery of what we truly are. Even though every living being has their own secrets, other places are also filled with secrets that are impossible to solve.

For example, there would be a secret room hidden in your home or a building, an opening inside a tree where an animal would live in or someone putting their stash in there, a secret garden deep inside the woods where no one except you could find, or a cave hidden deep beneath the ocean. The earth is filled with mysteries and no one could ever figure out where they came from. A detective would have trouble solving a case of someone who mysteriously vanished or was murdered. While they think they know the person enough, they're still having trouble connecting the pieces of the puzzle that the victim would leave behind.

Everyone would think that they saw the entire world in their eyes. However, they're wrong. We're all wrong. We still haven't seen the entire world and our eyes aren't opened enough to see the hidden secrets that were kept from us. You all heard the old saying, _"Don't stick your nose where it doesn't belong"_. Well, my friends and I didn't follow that quote and now, we've clashed with something we shouldn't have and met some people whom we never thought we would see again.

You're all probably wondering what we're talking about, right? I guess I should give you the heads up on whats going on. You see, my friends and I decided to go take the subway because we wanted to go to Autumn Beach at night. Yeah, we wanted to go at night because there was a fireworks festival happening there and we wanted to get there and enjoy the festival while seeing the fireworks lighting up in the sky. Plus, it was a warm day which was kinda rare since its fall so we wanted to take this chance and go there.

When we got to the subway station, the whole area was quiet. We were the only ones there and we couldn't hear anything at all. We thought that the place was closed but it wasn't since the lights were still on and everything was working perfectly well. We even checked to see when the next train will leave for the beach and one was gonna come up real soon so we decided to wait.

While we were waiting, my ears picked up at a strange sound that was coming from somewhere. I thought that it was my imagination but I could still hear the noise. I asked my friends if they heard it but they said that they didn't hear it at all. I listened again and the strange sound came up again but it was faint. I knew I wasn't imagining anything but it felt like the noise was coming from the other side of the walls inside the subway station.

Being the curious person I am, I hopped onto the train tracks and started walking right near the sides so I could find the source of the sound. The girls were telling me to come back and to get away from the tracks so I wouldn't get hit by the train if it came but my mind was focused on figuring out where the sound is coming from. I heard my friends' footsteps running after me and I kept on walking as I listened to the sound now rising up a little but still a bit faint.

The girls suddenly started hearing it and we kept on walking while trying to pinpoint the location on where it came from. As we continued walking, it started to become a bit harder to see on where we're going and the only lights we had were from above the ceiling but they were flickering a bit so we had to make sure we didn't trip over anything. When I looked around, I spotted something odd nearly close to the electric box.

I carefully made my way over there to get a better look and I spotted what looked like a small doorknob pinned to the wall. My ears picked up to the sound coming from the other side of where we were and I took a better look to see that there was some sort of door there. I hesitantly put my hand on the doorknob and slowly turned it. My friends were a bit hesitant to see whats on the other side so when I opened it, we heard the sound becoming a bit louder and we looked over to see that there was a tunnel stretching nearly miles away.

The sound echoed from the tunnel and the girls and I were wondering whether or not to keep going or to ignore the sound. However, we never knew that there would be a secret passageway from the subway tunnel so we decided to step inside and walk towards where the sound came from. We took a step inside and slowly started walking while holding each other's hands. There was a bit of light so we didn't had any trouble walking in here. As we kept on walking, the sound started to get louder.

We kept on walking until we noticed an entryway that was covered by some curtains. Lights were seeping through it and the sounds were very loud from there. We went over there to take a look and as we pushed the curtains aside, we were overwhelmed by how loud the music was and lights were flashing all over in the area. So many people were in flashy outfits and they were dancing to the music while some were in the corners laughing or talking and having a good time.

A party? We stumbled into a party? The girls and I looked at each other and we took a good look at the party. There was a DJ in the corner wearing headphones on his head with huge speakers standing on either side of him blasting a lot of music while others danced or sang to it. There was a snack bar on the either side that served food or refreshments for people. The walls were covered with so many different colors that looked like it was splattered together with paint. There was also a bit of graffiti on it but a lot more creative though.

As I kept on looking around, my friends had suddenly gasped. I turned my head and asked them whats wrong and they pointed over at what they saw. My eyes followed at what they were pointing and I gasped as my eyes were nearly wide as dinner plates. The crowd of people nearly parted and in the center of the room were 3 boys who were dancing to the music. It looked like they were the center of the stage and they were giving out dance moves that made the crowd awed at them. However, my eyes could never stop looking at the boy in the middle. He had the same hair color as me and his color was close to mine but his was darker. But not only that, he had the same crimson red eyes just like a certain person whom I thought I would never see again.

* * *

**Tell me what you think of the prologue and if I should make this into a story. If you want me to make it into a story, then leave an answer and tell me which couple I should mainly focus on! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Me: Hey! Here's the next chapter and thanks for reviewing! Remember, let me know which couples I should mainly focus on! Right now, its either the reds or the greens! Place your vote here for your favorite couple and I'll pick the winner!**

* * *

**Ch. 1**

**Momoko's p.o.v.**

I let out a small sigh as my hands were pressed against my cheek while my elbows rested against my legs as I sat down on the chair waiting for the train to arrive. Two of my best friends, Miyako and Kaoru, were also with me and they were waiting for the train as well. However, Miyako was sitting next to me waiting patiently while Kaoru was standing near us with her arms folded over her chest.

Today, all of us are planning to go to Autumn Beach to see the fireworks lighting up during the festival. I know, a fireworks festival during the fall? Well, the night was pretty warm so this was the only chance we got to embrace the warmth before we could feel the cold again. Since fall break started for us, we decided that tonight would be great to go to the festival so we decided to take the subway to get there.

However, it looked like we were the only ones here since no one was at the subway station. Everything was quiet and it wasn't closed because the lights were still on. We checked the time to see when the next subway will come up and it said that it'll come in about 1 hour. Because of that, the girls and I decided to wait for the train to come up. But it is pretty boring to wait one hour at the station with nothing to do.

"When is that stupid train gonna come?" I heard Kaoru say as she tapped her foot repeatedly against the floor.

"We still gotta wait for at least 1 hour until the train comes so please be patient, Kaoru-san," I heard Miyako say to her in a polite voice.

"I know but its so boring to wait for at least an hour for the train to get here," Kaoru replied. I definitely agree with her on that.

"It is but we gotta wait and plus, its the fastest way to get to the beach," I said.

"Momoko-san's right so we all must be patient," Miyako replied.

"Oh fine!" Kaoru sighed.

As we continued to wait for the train to come up, my ears suddenly picked up on something. I thought I heard a faint sound and I looked around to see if it came from one of the pipes or anything else that could've caused it but I couldn't pinpoint the location on where it came from. Maybe it was my imagination?

Then, I heard the faint sound come up again and thats when I knew that it wasn't my imagination. I don't know where its coming from but I'm pretty sure its coming from one of the subway walls.

"Girls, did you hear that?" I asked.

"Hear what?" Kaoru asked.

"That sound. Its coming from somewhere," I replied.

"I don't hear anything at all, Momoko-san," Miyako said. "It could be your mind playing tricks on you."

"I'm not imagining it, Miyako. I heard the sound again and this time, its actually somewhere here at this station," I said as I stood up.

"It could be a rat making a noise or the loud noises this place makes since the subway station is pretty old," Kaoru tried to explain to me.

"It doesn't sound like the type of noise that an old building would make," I said and walked towards the edge of where the train tracks are.

"Momoko-san, what are you doing?" I heard Miyako say in a worried tone.

I hopped onto the train tracks and started walking near the sides while listening to the faint sound thats still making those noises for my ears to pick up on.

"Momoko, what the heck are you doing!?"

"Please come back, Momoko-san! The train is on its way to pick us up and you mustn't get hit by it if you keep on walking near the tracks!"

"Quit walking and come back, Momoko!"

"Momoko-san!"

I ignored their words and let my mind focus on where the sound is coming from. Hey, I was getting curious on what the noise is and I wasn't gonna rest until I figure out where its coming from. I heard footsteps behind me and I knew that it was my friends running towards me to follow me.

"Morocco, quit walking and come back! It could be an animal making a noise or some sort of machine doing that!"

"Shush, Kaoru-san! I'm starting to hear it!"

"Wait, what!? Since when!?"

"Kaoru-san, be quiet and listen closely!"

"Oh fine!"

I heard silence and the only sounds I could hear were our footsteps.

"Hey, I can actually hear the sound."

"Momoko-san was actually right. There is something make that sound."

"But where is it even coming from?"

"I think its coming from the walls," I answered as we kept on walking with the lights providing us enough light to see where we're going. "Even though the sound is a bit faint, its rising up a little whenever we keep on walking as long as we're close to the walls."

"If its coming from the walls, then there should be a door that could show us where its coming from," Miyako said.

"I doubt there are any doors in a tunnel," Kaoru replied.

I looked around and my eyes spotted something near the electric box. I made my way over there and managed to find a small doorknob pinned to the wall. I took a good look at the wall and it showed an outline that nearly resembles a door. I could hear the sound coming from the other side so that must mean that the source of the sound is on the other side of this door.

"Could this be a door?" Miyako asked.

"What do you know? It is a door," Kaoru said with shock.

"I guess we should open it now," I replied and put my hand on the doorknob.

"But what if there's something scary on the other side?" Miyako said in a hesitant tone.

"There's no way. I'm pretty sure that its only a wall," Kaoru said but nearly gulped.

"Only one way to find out," I took a deep breath and turned the doorknob.

As I opened the door, we looked over and saw that it was a tunnel that stretched out for miles. The sound became a bit louder and it echoed throughout the tunnel.

"A tunnel?" Miyako said confusingly.

"I wonder where it leads to?" Kaoru asked.

"I don't know but we should go check it out," I replied.

We grabbed each other's hands and slowly stepped inside. We sighed in relief that nothing happened and continued walking down the tunnel's path while staying close with each other. The sound was getting louder as we kept on walking and there was a bit of light in here so it wasn't that hard to see. As we kept on walking, I spotted an entryway at the tunnel that was covered with what looked like to be curtains.

"Is that the exit?" Miyako said.

"I don't see an exit sign on top of it," Kaoru said.

"There are some lights seeping through the curtains and the sound is getting pretty loud from there," I said and took a step forward. "This must be where its coming from. We should go look inside!"

We went over to the entryway where its covered by the curtains and pushed them aside to see what the sound is. We were hit by a blast of loud music and lights were flashing all over the area. There were people dressed in flashy outfits and they were dancing to the music while others were in the corner talking or having a good time.

"A party!?" I exclaimed in shock.

"Wow!" Miyako exclaimed.

"Thats what made the sound!?" Kaoru yelled.

I looked at my friends and then I looked around to see what they had in the party. There was a DJ in the corner and he had a pair of headphones on his head while large speakers that were standing on either side of him were blasting a lot of music as people either danced or sang to it. The walls were splattered with some colorful paint and there were also graffiti decorations on them as well.

I saw a snack bar on the other side across from the DJ corner and they were serving either food or refreshments for the party guests here. As I kept on looking around, I heard my friends gasp loudly so I quickly looked at them.

"Girls, whats wrong!?" I asked them in a worried tone.

They pointed to something in front of me so I followed my eyes to where they were pointing at and I gasped as my eyes were wide as dinner plates. In the center of the room were 3 boys dancing to the music and the crowd parted so they could give us a better view at their appearance. They were giving out dance moves that made the crowd awed at them and it looked like they were the center of the stage. My eyes could never stop looking at the boy in the middle. Not only did he had the same hair color as me and same signature color but darker than mine, he also had crimson red eyes that reminded me of a certain someone whom I thought had vanished a long time ago.

"No way!" I shouted.

"It can't be!" Miyako exclaimed.

"But how!?" Kaoru yelled while growling.

"We should get out of here, girls! We can't let them see us!" I turned to look at them.

"B-But what are they even doing here!?" Miyako exclaimed in shock.

"I'd like to know too but probably another day!" Kaoru growled.

"We better go warn the Professor about this right now! We can contact him first before going to the beach!" I said and turned around to get to the exit but accidentally bumped into someone. "Sorry!"

"Just where do you think you're going?" the person said.

I looked over and saw 3 boys blocking our exit way. The one on the left has brown hair with a blue bandana on his head, the one on the middle had brown hair with green goggles on his head, and the one on the right had white hair with black underneath.

"Could you 3 move?" Kaoru asked.

"Sorry but no," the boy with green goggles replied.

"Please let us through! We need to get back home!" Miyako pleaded with them.

"I'm afraid not, little girl," the boy with the blue bandana said.

"How come you won't let us through!?" I asked them.

"You 3 aren't from this place and we've never seen you around here before so you can't leave," the boy with white hair answered to me.

"If you punks won't move, I'll make you move!" Kaoru growled at them.

However, before she could take a step towards them, someone grabbed her waist and held her back.

"Don't even think about going near our friends," a boy said to her.

Suddenly, Miyako and I were suddenly grabbed from behind by our waists and I felt my back pressed against someone's chest. I almost blushed because I could feel his abs pressed against me.

"Tell me, how did you girls find our secret place?" I heard a boy say close to my ear.

"W-We heard a strange sound so we followed it," Miyako nearly shivered.

"Really? You girls must've been curious so you followed it to our area," a boy said to her.

"You Ruffs better let us go or else!" Kaoru growled.

I froze at what she said. Oh no, Kaoru! You weren't supposed to say that! I felt the boy nearly froze and his grip around my waist tighten. I tried to get him to let go of me but he wouldn't.

"How did you know who we were!?" the boy holding Kaoru growled.

"Maybe those girls have heard about you on the news," the boy with green goggles replied.

"That could be it. After all, you 3 are the RowdyRuff Boys: Brick, Boomer, and Butch," the boy with the blue bandana said.

"Looks like there are some who still remembered the villains in the city" the boy with white hair said.

"So you girls remembered us?" Boomer asked.

"Strange, I thought no one would know who we are," Butch said.

"Tell us, who are you girls and what are you doing here?" Brick asked. I really hope they don't know who we are or we're done for.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Thanks for putting in your votes on which couple I should mostly focus on. The winner of the couple is the greens! So if there are any green fans out there, I hope you like this story!**

* * *

**Ch. 2**

**Kaoru's p.o.v.**

"For the last time, we heard it on the news!"

"I highly doubt that. My brothers and I are rarely shown on the news."

"Then maybe you boys got on there without knowing and some people realized who you were and what you do!"

"Look, you should stop lying to me. Just tell me the truth and things would be easier for the both of us."

"I'm not lying! I am telling the truth!"

"Thats not what your eyes are saying."

I growled at him as his green eyes twinkled with mischief. After my friends and I got captured by him and his brothers, we were dragged into separate rooms where each of us are stuck with our counterparts. The room kinda reminded me of an interrogation room except the walls were made from rocks and stone and it wasn't that big for a lot of people but enough room though for a few people to be in here.

I was made to sit on a chair with a lightbulb hanging above me and the only people who are in this room is Butch, my green counterpart, and the boy with the green goggles on his head who was guarding the entryway outside in which it was covered by a curtain. I think his name is Subaru since Butch mentioned his name while dragging me in here.

"Whats your name?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked up to see that he asked me a question. "What did you say?"

"I said, what is your name?" he frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. "Since you already knew my name, I think its best if you tell me what your name is."

"Why should I tell you!?" I glared at him.

He grabbed my chin and kept my face from turning away so I would still look at him. "It's rude to not properly introduce yourself to another person. If you don't tell me your name, then I'll have your friends tell me who you are."

"You leave them out of this!" I viciously growled at him. "If you dare go near my friends, I will make sure no one finds your dead body buried deep in the center of the earth's core for at least a millennium!"

He gave me a small smirk and leaned towards my face until he stopped when his nose barely touched mine. "Tell me your name and no harm shall come to your friends."

I clenched my fists to control my anger but let out a small sigh and mumbled out my name. "Its Kaoru."

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that?" he pulled his face away and put his hand near his ear to show that he was listening to what I'm trying to say.

"I said its Kaoru!" I yelled at him.

"Kaoru, huh?" he put his hand down and smirked. "That means fragrance. You're definitely filled with fragrance since you smelled like green apples and mint."

"Pervert! You sniffed me!?" I stood up and felt steam puffing out of my ears. "Do you have a death wish or something!?"

"No but its a free country. Aren't I allowed to sniff whomever I want?" he grinned at me.

"You're asking for it!" I swung my fist at him but he blocked it and grabbed my wrist. I tried to get out of his grip but his strength was better than mine so I couldn't get him to let go of me.

He then pulled me closer to him and my body was pressed against his. He wrapped his arm around me since his other arm is still holding onto my wrist. My head was pressed against his chest and my hand was pressed against one of his abs. I felt him rest his chin against my head and his grip on me tightened.

"You know, I've never met a girl who's not afraid to throw a punch at me. You kinda earn my respect," he replied. Huh? Did he just give me a compliment. I guess there's a bit of good in him.

"However, you should think before you act. That temper of yours could lead to some unwanted consequences and you don't want to put yourself or your loved ones in danger now, do you?"

On second, never mind. He'll always be the evil, arrogant, and cocky brat who's on my hate list. But, I can't believe I'm saying this but he kinda had a point though. I should at least calm myself down and not start a fight with anyone. I guess my temper could make me be involved with something I never want to be a part of. Who knew he could have a brain in his noggin.

"Are you done lecturing me?" I asked.

"Yes, I am," he answered.

"Good. I would appreciate it if you let go of me."

"Nope!"

"What do you mean no!?"

"I don't want to let you go at all. I like it when our bodies are pressed against each other."

"You sick pervert!"

"I'm hurt. How could you call me a pervert?"

"Because you are one!"

"I'm not a huge pervert or anything. Its only the hormones that are getting to me."

"Let me go now or you will lose your precious jewels!"

"There's no way you can do that."

"My knee is about to hit your private area. Release me right now or you won't be able to have any grand kids in the future!"

"Oh fine, Miss hot head," he released me and took a step back to give me my space.

"Thank you and don't ever call me that or I'll break every bone in your body!" I threatened him.

"Good luck with that. Its impossible for you to break my bones," he smirked.

"Wanna bet?" I cracked my knuckles.

"No thank you, I'm good," he replied. He's lucky that he didn't take the shot.

"Butch, is everything okay in there?" the guy named Subaru called out to him.

"Everything is okay, Subaru. I'm about to come out now with our guest!" Butch replied back to him.

"Alright!" Subaru said.

"Since I got your name but no info on how you knew who me and my brothers were, I guess our interrogation is over. Come on, lets go!" he grabbed my arm and dragged me out the room and parted the curtains and we went back outside to where we were in some sort of tunnel that stretches out somewhere.

"Where are my friends?" I asked them.

"They're in another location with my brothers and their friends. Don't worry, you'll see them very soon," Butch answered and then turned to look at Subaru. "Did all of the guests leave?"

"I'm afraid so. After the girls discovered our territory, we had to cut the party short so they all left and went home," he explained. "But we did promise them that we'll have another one next week and it'll be bigger and better than any other party."

"Thats good," Butch nodded and then turned his head to look at me. "Since you and your friends discovered our secret place, you girls cannot leave here."

"What!?" I yelled out in shock. "No way! You can't do that! My friends and I were supposed to go to the beach for a huge festival! The only reason we discovered this place is because one of my friends picked up your music from the subway station and we ended up following to where the sound was coming from!"

"You shouldn't have let your curiosity get to you," he shook his head. "Now, you're coming with us."

He dragged me through the tunnels as I kept on trying to get out of his grip. His friend Subaru was walking behind us, probably to make sure that I wouldn't escape or cause harm to Butch. Eventually, I stopped since his grip was too strong and it looked like he was way more stronger than me so I couldn't be able to escape.

The walk lasted for about 20 minutes and I saw some sort of bright light that probably leads to an opening. I wonder where they're actually taking me. We then walked through the opening and as my eyes adjusted to the area in which I was at, my eyes widened in shock and my mouth formed into an O when I saw something that I never thought would actually existed.

A city? There's a city underground!? Is that even possible!? My eyes scanned the area and the buildings looked like they were made from actual stone and other materials that were stored in here instead of the usual bricks that were made for homes and other buildings. There was a huge bridge in the center that kinda resembles the Golden Gate Bridge and lights were streaming out from the windows of the buildings including above ground. **(If any of you have seen the movie City of Ember, the city in this story is just like the one in the movie)**

"What the heck is this place?" I muttered to myself but the boys heard me.

"Our secret underground city," Butch replied. "This place is called the _**City of Arcane**_."

"City of Arcane?" I asked him.

"Thats correct," he said. "You'll get a full explanation about this city later. Right now, its time for us to go meet my brothers."

He lifted his shirt up a bit and my eyes were wide as dinner plates when I saw a belt around his waist that nearly resembles mine. No way, he has a belt that can make him transform!? Since when did he and his brothers have belts?! I looked over at Subaru and I saw that he also had a belt like Butch's. He can also transform!?

They pressed the compacts on their belts which caused them to transform. Whoa, their outfits are pretty awesome but I'm not gonna say that out loud because I don't want to admit it. I nearly yelped when I felt Butch pick me up like a bride and he and Subaru then flew up and started flying towards the city.

I felt my hair nearly flying because of the wind and I had to grip on his top so I wouldn't fall off. I decided to scan the city more so I wouldn't have to look at Butch and was pretty surprised at how amazing it looked. I don't know how they made this city but a lot of people would definitely love to be here. Not only like that, it looks and runs like a real city above ground and there were people walking around on the streets there but not that many at all. I wonder if Butch and his brothers had lived here for a long time and hid here from plain sight?

I didn't feel the wind in my hair anymore and I realized that Butch and Subaru had landed on the window sill of a building. They then untransformed and Subaru slid the window open for Butch and he then stepped inside while still holding me and Subaru following behind him and closing the window as well. Butch then put me down and I quickly took a few steps away from him since I didn't want to be close to him at all.

"Kaoru!"

I turned around and was tackled into a hug by my best friends. I quickly hugged them back and the girls kept asking me if I was okay and if Butch hadn't hurt me at all.

"Calm down, girls. I'm alright. No one messes with Kaoru Matsubara and gets away with it!" I reassured them.

"Matsubara is your last name? Gotta remember that," I heard Butch say with a smug look on his face. You better wipe it off or else!

I finished hugging my friends and I looked over to see that his brothers were sitting down on a bed with two boys near them. They must also be friends of Subaru's and the Ruffs since I remembered seeing their faces at the hidden party room. I looked around and noticed that the room resembled a hotel room or somewhat since this place is bigger than a motel room. Why did they bring us here?

"Now that everyone is here, now we can start with the introductions," Brick replied. "All of you know me as Brick so thats all you need to know."

"You also know me as Boomer!" Boomer exclaimed.

"Butch," Butch bluntly replied.

"My name is Enzan," the boy with white and black hair replied.

"I'm Netto!" the boy with the blue bandana on his head said.

"And I'm Subaru," the one with goggles who was with us replied.

"And your names, girls?" Brick asked.

"Momoko," Momoko said.

"I am Miyako," Miyako said.

"Kaoru," I replied.

"Since you girls trespassed into our secret underground territory, you cannot leave at all," Brick said.

"What!?" Momoko exclaimed in shock. "But we can't stay here! We were all planning to go to the beach and-

He put his hand up to stop her from talking. "Yes, I know but you all shouldn't have let your curiosity get the best of you. You followed our music and discovered our area. Because of that, we gotta make sure no one else knows about this place at all."

"Our families would be worried if they realized that we aren't back home at all!" Miyako said with worry.

"That would be covered," Boomer said. "We'll make them think that you're still there at home without letting them know that you're actually gone."

"And how are you gonna do that!?" I yelled.

"Its a secret, Kaoru-chan," Butch smirked.

"Shut up and do not call me Kaoru-chan!"

"I think it suits you."

"No it doesn't! No chan at all!"

"I actually like it."

"Screw you, Butch!"

"We can do that in my bedroom~."

I growled and tried to pounce on him but my friends held me back to prevent me from attacking him. I'm gonna kill that perv! I'm gonna strangle him with my bare hands and tear his body into shreds and bury him somewhere where no one would ever find him at all! Girls, just let me go so I can rip his head off!

"Kaoru, calm down!" Momoko yelled in my ear.

"Please, Kaoru-san! Violence is not the answer!" Miyako begged.

"Butch, you shouldn't have made her mad," I heard Subaru say. At least someone is smart not to make me mad!

"Its amusing to see her rile up. It shows how feisty she is, just my type," Butch smirked and licked his lips. I'm gonna wipe that smirk off his face!

"Thats enough!" Brick shouted. "Everyone, calm down now! There would be no fighting in the room!"

"Plus, we don't want to anger the people who live at this hotel!" the guy named Enzan added.

"Can't I at least kill him!?" I pleaded.

"No, Kaoru!" Momoko &amp; Miyako scolded.

"Oh fine!" I nearly pouted and stopped struggling which caused them to let me go since I calmed down.

"As we were saying, you girls cannot leave this place until we know if you 3 are deemed to be trustworthy or not. If you girls are trustworthy and swear not to let anyone know about us or the city, we'll let you girls go," Boomer explained.

"If you're not trustworthy and possibly spies to expose our city, then we'll have no choice but to dispose you girls," Butch finished.

"Do we look like spies to you!?" I scoffed.

"Looks can be deceiving," Brick replied.

"We aren't spies! We're only normal teenage girls who want to do what we always do in our lives!" Momoko exclaimed.

"And that is?" Boomer asked.

"Hang out at the beach, the mall, any other fun place," Miyako answered.

"Go to the skate park, play soccer, watch sports," I continued.

"Eat at a cafe, hang out with friends, go to fun festivals," Momoko finished.

"And have a lot of girl time together. No boys at all!" we replied in unison and stick our tongues out at them playfully.

"Just like 3 certain girls we know of," I heard Enzan mutter. What is he talking about?

"I have a question though," Brick asked.

"What is it?" Momoko asked.

He pointed to the belt around her waist. "Why is your belt nearly similar to the PPGZ's?"

"B-Because we're huge fans of them! We bought them from a store so we can have something that reminded us of them so they're mostly fake!" Miyako quickly replied. Nice one! We can't let them know who we are.

"It is true that they are popular with their town," Boomer nearly frowned.

"Which is why we hate them so much," I heard Butch grumble. Looks like they still hold a grudge against us.

"We should all get to bed now. Its getting pretty late," Subaru said while looking at his watch.

"Thats a good idea. We all need to rest up since we stayed up too late," Brick sighed and looked at us. "You girls will be staying in this room and don't even think about escaping or contacting anyone for help. Electrical signals can never reach the underground at all."

"You boys are evil!" Momoko glared at him.

"We get that a lot whenever we do something bad so it doesn't affect us at all," he shrugged.

He and Boomer then got up from the bed and then left the room with Butch following behind him. Then, Subaru and his friends left as well and they closed the door and I heard it make a loud click as well. Oh great, now we're locked in here.

"Looks like we're stuck here," Momoko sighed.

"And we can't contact the Professor or anyone else because there's no signal in here," Miyako folded her hands on her lap.

"I so hate this! All we did was see their party! We didn't even see the city at all yet until they brought us here!" I growled in frustration.

"They recognized us as outsiders so they easily got us before we could escape," Momoko replied. "Anyways, we should all go to sleep and get some rest. We'll figure out what to do once morning hits."

"Dibs on this bed!" I jumped on the spare bed where Miyako was sitting on.

"Looks like Miyako and I are sharing this bed," she pointed to the bed next to the spare bed that I'm on.

"At least its big enough to fit the two of us," Miyako said.

"Plus, they're really comfy!" I snuggled against the mattress. No wonder hotels are considered fancy to a lot of people.

Since there were no pajamas to put on, we removed our shoes and socks and got under the covers and turned off the lights and let our heads rest against the huge pillows. Because of how soft the beds were, we closed our eyes and sleep managed to overwhelm us.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I'm glad you're all liking this story! I'll keep on working on this story including Creatures of the Night. My goal is trying to get them done before I get busy again with college. Well, enjoy the story! **

* * *

**Ch. 3**

**Miyako's p.o.v.**

"Time to wake up now!" I felt someone gently shaking my shoulder.

I yawned and slowly opened my eyes. My vision was a bit hazy but after blinking them a few times, they became clear and I saw that there was someone standing beside me. The person was a girl and she was really pretty. She had short cherry red hair that reaches past her shoulder blades, dark brown eyes, a light blue sweater with a darker blue no sleeve top over it, a pink mini-skirt, black tights that reaches under the hem of the skirt, red mary jane shoes, and a clip on her hair that was shaped like a circle thats colored pink with one-third of the triangle on it colored yellow.

"Who are you?" I asked as I got up and rubbed my sleepy eye.

"My name is Meiru. You must be Miyako, right?" she smiled at me.

I nodded my head. "How did you know my name?"

"Netto and Boomer told me who you and your friends were," she answered.

"Oh, okay," I said.

"Now that you're awake, its time to go downstairs now," she exclaimed.

"Downstairs?" I asked and looked over to see that the girls weren't in their beds. "Where are my friends?"

"They're waiting for you in the lobby downstairs. They're eating their breakfast and thats where we're going," she explained. "I'm pretty sure that you're also hungry."

On cue, my stomach started to growl and my cheeks turned pink as I put my hands on my stomach. Since I haven't eaten anything last night, I should put some food in my tummy.

"Since your stomach needs food, lets go down now," she brought her hand out. "I'll take you there so you won't get lost."

"Thank you, Meiru-chan," I smiled at her and got up and quickly put on my shoes.

"You're welcome, Miyako-chan," she nearly giggled.

I finished putting on my shoes and got off the bed and she held my hand and led me out of the room and into the hallway. I looked around and noticed that the inside was almost like a hotel and there were also many rooms between the room that I just got out of. I wonder how they made this place the same like they did in the city from above?

I broke out of my thoughts when I was taken to the elevator shaft and we stepped inside as Meiru pressed the 1 button, which indicated that we were going to the first floor. I noticed that we were on the 7th floor so we were definitely pretty high up. The elevator moved all the way down and it then made a dinging noise to indicate that we were in the first floor now. The doors opened and we both stepped outside the elevator. Meiru then took my hand and led me away from the elevators and to a lobby where there were many chairs and a breakfast bar was set up for guests who spent the night here.

"This is the breakfast bar. You can choose the types of foods that the chefs made or go with some cereal at the cereal bar," she explained. "We'll be sitting over there near the corner where that plant is."

I looked over to where she was pointing at and I saw the table where my friends were sitting at. "Thank you, Meiru-chan!"

"No problem! Now, lets get some food!" she said.

We grabbed some plates, utensils, and napkins and went to get some food. I chose to get a stack of blueberry pancakes with a bit of blueberries on top and had them drizzled in maple syrup. Meiru got a cheese omelet with toast that had grape jam on it and a sausage. We both got some orange juice and we headed to the table where my friends are.

"Hi girls!" I greeted them and sat down next to Momoko as I put my plate and glass on the table.

"Hi Miyako!" Momoko hugged me.

"Nice of you to join us!" Kaoru replied while chewing on some bacon.

"Hey Airisu and Misora," Meiru greeted some girls who were sitting across from us. Looks like I didn't notice because of the plant.

"Hi Meiru," the girl with brunette hair replied.

"Hey," the girl with violet hair replied back to her.

"Miyako, these are my friends. The one with brunette hair is Airisu and the one with violet hair is Misora," Meiru told me.

"Hello Miyako!" the girl with brunette hair named Airisu greeted me.

"Nice to meet you!" the girl with violet hair named Misora gave me a small wave.

"Hello!" I greeted them with a smile.

"They woke us up first and had us come downstairs to eat breakfast," Momoko said.

"I tell ya, they make the best food ever!" Kaoru exclaimed and chewed on another piece of bacon.

"There's plenty so make sure you fill your belly's up with food!" Airisu said.

"But not too much or you might pop," Misora laughed.

Meiru laughed along with her and I couldn't help but smile at how those 3 are getting along well. Its just like me and my friends since we always get along with each other. We ate our food and managed to finish after our bellies were no longer growling and then put our plates up and were taken out of the lobby and towards the outside world.

"The boys assigned us to keep an eye on you girls and to show you around on what the place is like," Meiru told us.

"Where are the boys?" I asked.

"We don't know. They don't tell us that much because they're afraid that we might ruin their guy time," Misora rolled her eyes.

"They probably had to go shopping and put on some makeup," I heard Kaoru snicker.

"Good one!" Misora laughed.

"Lets just show the girls around," Airisu sweat-dropped at them.

They then grabbed our hands and walked onto the streets with us walking with them. My eyes scanned over the area and the streets kinda reminded me of what our city was like except we had some light shown from some tall lanterns and the other buildings. People were walking down the streets in regular clothes like we always wear but more decent and they would either greet Meiru and her friends or just look at me and the girls strangely. It looks like they're wondering on where we came from and they're probably a bit suspicious.

I heard a dog bark and I turned my head to see an elderly woman walking her dog with a leash attached to the dog. Awww, that doggy is so adorable! I never knew that animals could live in this city as well. I do wonder though on how everyone could breathe if we're underground.

"That statue over there in the center is a symbol of protection for our city," I turned my head to see a statue that Misora pointed at. A guardian angel statue?

"Symbol of protection?" Momoko asked.

"Thats right! Some of us believe that if we have statues of guardian angels in our city and bless them with offerings represented from the kindness of our hearts, they won't let anything bad happen to the people or to our city that was built by our own two hands," Airisu explained.

"That would explain why there were flower necklaces and flower crowns on the statue," Kaoru pointed out.

"If none of us don't have a nice offering for the guardian angel, we go to the church thats only a block from here and they would give us something to receive a blessing from the angel as we offered it," Meiru said.

"Are all the guardian angel statues the same?" I asked.

"Nope! They're all different," Misora answered. "Each statue is an angel but either male or female. We all treat each other equally so thats why we have both male and female guardian angels in our city."

"So thats why they're symbols of protection. Guardian angels are usually assigned to guide and protect a person, kingdom, or country down the right path," Momoko replied.

"Thats correct," Airisu smiled. "So remember, pay your respects to them and if you have an offering, feel free to give it to them."

"I think we got it," Kaoru nodded.

"Good! Now, lets continue our tour!" Misora exclaimed.

They took us to different areas of the city and we were all amazed at what the city was like. Some people would use technology while others choose whether they actually want to use them or if they don't want to. I saw a couple of people riding their bikes and there were a few riding in a carriage. A few shops were set up and people would either look at them or buy something from there.

"And over there is the Arcane Bridge!" Meiru pointed to a huge bridge in the center of the city that resembled the Golden Gate Bridge.

"Its glorious!" I exclaimed in awe.

"It is!" she winked and then continued to show me around.

The tour lasted for an hour or so but we managed to see the whole city and now, the girls and I were on the bench resting since we were tuckered out from walking so much. Meiru and her friends went to get us some ice cream from a cart thats a few feet away from us. I'm surprised that they weren't tired from all that walking. They must be use to it or something.

"Now that they're done showing us around, what are we gonna do now? We can't stay at this city at all!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"I know but its impossible to escape. The boys have belts and they can transform like we do. We can't transform and fly away or we'll risk being seen and have our identities exposed to everyone," Momoko sighed.

"I really hope our families aren't suspecting that we're gone too long," I sadly said while thinking of my grandmother. "If only there's a way to get out of here without being noticed."

"You girls want to leave the city?"

We quickly turned our heads to find Meiru and her friends holding ice cream cones in both of their hands, one for all of us. Airisu had strawberry ice cream, Meiru had vanilla ice cream, and Misora had chocolate ice cream.

"Y-You misunderstood us!" Momoko quickly replied. "We were just talking about how great the city is!"

"Momoko, we heard it loud and clear," Airisu said and handed her a cone filled with strawberry ice cream.

"Let me guess, you're gonna let the boys know that we're trying to leave?" Kaoru crossed her arms while glaring at them.

"No, we're not gonna do that," Misora answered and handed Kaoru a cone filled with chocolate ice cream. "We're gonna help you find a way to leave the city."

"You are!?" we all yelled in shock.

"But why?" I asked.

Meiru handed me a cone filled with vanilla ice cream and looked at me. "Because we don't want the boys to know who you girls really are."

"W-What are you talking about!?" Momoko exclaimed as she turned pale.

"Calm down. We know who you girls are because of the belts," Airisu pointed to our belts visibly shown around our waists. "You girls are kinda like us."

"Kinda like you? What are you talking about?" Kaoru raised her eyebrow at them.

"We have belts that are kinda like yours," Misora said and slightly lifted her shirt up to show us a belt that nearly resembled our PPGZ belt. Were they hit by the white light, too!?

"You girls can transform like us!?" we all yelled in shocked.

They all pulled their shirts down and nodded at us. No way, we have additional members who transform and have alter egos like we do. There are more of us who can transform with the belt because of the white z-rays!

"I'm known as Iris, Meiru is known as Maylu, and Misora is known as Sonia," Airisu explained. "We are known as the Mega Power Girls Z."

"Were you girls also hit by the white light?" I asked them.

"Kinda but we were hit by white lightning though," Meiru answered. White lightning? I never heard of that.

"When you got hit, you transformed and have alter egos?" Momoko asked.

"Thats right. We were given these powers to protect the world from danger," Airisu answered.

"How come you 3 live in the underground? I doubt that white lightning would appear here," Kaoru asked.

"We were forced to because our enemies discovered our identities," Misora answered.

"Enemies?" I asked.

"The Mega Ruff Boys Z. You remembered Enzan, Netto, and Subaru, correct?" Meiru asked.

We nodded and she continued. "Their transformation names are Chaud, Lan, and Geo. They were hit by black lightning and would always cause havoc and we're the only ones who can stop them."

"How did they discovered your identities?" Momoko asked.

"They saw us transform back into our normal form after we defeated an evil cyber robot and they threatened to expose our identities unless we do what they say," Airisu answered her.

"They made you live here underground?" Kaoru asked in shock.

"Thats right. They told us that as long as we stay in the city with them, they won't tell a single soul on who we really are. They were also trying to threaten our families and we have no choice but to follow their rules. We can't let our families get involved because of who we are and what we do," Misora sighed in frustration.

"We're really sorry to hear that!" I said in a worried tone.

"Thank you for the concern but we're okay, really," Meiru gave me a small smile. "For now, lets just finish our ice creams before they melt."

I noticed that my ice cream was about to melt so I quickly licked it until it was all gone. Then, I ate my cone since you can easily eat them and I swallowed it after I was done chewing on it. I noticed that Momoko and Kaoru were already done with theirs including Meiru and her friends as well.

"Now that we're done, we gotta go meet up with the boys back at the hotel," Airisu replied.

"Do they live there?" Momoko asked.

"They sure do! They helped everyone with their powers by repairing the city and providing good electricity, technology, food, water, and other types of resources that we needed to adapt and survive the underground," Misora explained. "Plus, the MRBZ appointed themselves as bodyguards to the Ruffs to protect them from any danger."

"Let me guess, fangirls?" Kaoru grimaced.

"That and sometimes, jealous boys since the 6 of them are known to be the hottest boys in the city by the female population," Misora fake gagged. "However, they're known as the quiet fangirls so there are only a few fangirls who are brave enough to approach the boys."

"Oh dear," I said.

"Yeah, it is horrible," Meiru sighed. "Now, lets take you girls back to the hotel."

We stood up and were taken back to the hotel where we once spent the night at. I realized that we didn't take a good look at what the actual hotel looked like from the outside so I looked over and awed at how tall it was. It definitely looked like it could reach over 30 stories high and its taller than the other hotel buildings that also reside in the city. We went inside the hotel where we walked into a lobby and went inside the elevator shaft.

"Time to go to the 34th floor," Misora said and pressed the button that had the number 34 on it.

The elevator shaft then went up and we waited for a few minutes as we saw the numbers increase from each floor we pass. We managed to make it all the way up to the 34th floor and we stepped outside as the elevators closed behind us. We then walked down the hallway and the girls opened a set of double doors and as we stepped inside, we nearly gasped in awe at what it looked like.

This place is actually a luxury suite that resembles a penthouse. Its really gorgeous! There were huge windows on the walls that showed a good view of the city, nice soft comfy seats and couches, luxurious furniture that looked to be really fancy, a door that leads to the kitchen, a huge private bathroom, soft carpets on the floor, and a balcony outside that had some chairs and tables outside with a good view.

"Thank you for bringing the girls here."

We turned our heads and saw the boys standing near some bedroom doors that shows some huge beds from behind them. Their bodyguards were with them and they were sitting on one of the couches.

"Remember, treat them well or else!" Misora glared at them.

"Misora, watch your tone!" Subaru gave her a stern look.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"You and your friends can leave now. Boys, lead them out the door," I heard Brick say.

Enzan and the boys got up and walked over to where Airisu and the girls are. They grabbed their wrists and took them out the door and then left. I held onto my friends' hands because I was feeling a bit scared being in the same room with our enemies.

"Why did you bring us here?" Kaoru glared at them.

"We just wanna show you this lovely penthouse," Butch nearly smirked at her.

"But why?" Momoko asked.

"You girls are gonna live here with us from now on," Brick answered.

"What!?" we all yelled in shock.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! Looks like this story is starting to become a bit more popular now. Well, thanks for the awesome reviews and for the nice support. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Ch. 4**

**Kaoru's p.o.v.**

"What do you mean live with you boys!?" Momoko yelled at him in shock.

"You heard us. You girls are gonna live with us in this penthouse from now on," Brick smirked at her.

"But why?" Miyako asked.

"Simple! You girls are different from the other girls in this city," Boomer smiled at her. "You don't flirt with us or seduce us. You care about your family and friends more than some guy. Also, you're not afraid to be yourself in front of us."

"We are not living at this penthouse with you boys!" I glared at them. "For all we know, you could be perverts who want to rape us!"

"What makes you think we'll rape you?" Butch chuckled. "We can easily control our hormones. And also, we make love. We don't do rape at all."

"Yeah right!" I growled at him.

"Sorry boys, but we cannot live with you at all!" Momoko said in a serious tone. Thank you for agreeing!

"And why not?" Brick raised his eyebrow while crossing his arms over his chest.

"One, we barely know you boys. Two, we don't trust you at all. And three, we're girls and you're boys. Its not right for girls to live in the same penthouse with boys. People would get the wrong idea," Momoko explained. "Its better if you boys just let us leave the city and go back to our real homes."

"Not gonna happen. Like we said, you can't leave the city until we're sure that you won't tell anyone about us," Brick replied in a firm tone.

"Can't we live with Meiru-chan and her friends?" Miyako suggested. Hey, thats a good idea.

"I'm afraid not, sweetheart," Boomer said. "They're living with our boys."

"Are you serious!?" I growled in frustration. "They're living with your own bodyguards and without letting them have their own separate house with genders divided!? You people are crazy!"

"It was their idea, not ours," Butch shrugged. "We didn't argue about it because we figured that the boys would keep an eye on them and make sure that they're behaving well and following the rules."

"Can't the girls decide on their own!?" Momoko exclaimed at them.

"They can't. They gotta do what our friends say or bad things would happen," Brick answered with a small smirk.

"Thats so mean! They're people too, you know!" Miyako gave them a huge frown.

"It was Enzan and the boys' decision, not ours," Boomer shook his head.

I felt my hands clenched into fists and I had to calm myself down so I won't do anything rash. Its not fair. They haven't done anything wrong but they have no choice but to do what the MRBZ say or else they would expose their secret and have their loved ones get threatened by evil forces. I hate those boys!

"Now that you girls know why you're staying here, lets show you all around!" Butch exclaimed.

"I'd rather stay at this spot!" I crossed my arms over my chest while glaring at him.

"You leave me no choice then," he sighed.

I raised my brow but nearly yelped as he suddenly appeared in front of me and picked me up bridal style. I struggled to get him to put me down but he wouldn't budge. I looked over and saw that Momoko and Miyako had their hands held by Brick and Boomer.

"Butch, put me down now! I have legs that can walk!" I glared at him.

"No can do, cupcake," he chuckled while looking at me. "You said that you would stay in this spot. Since you wouldn't move, I decided that carrying you would be better so you'll be able to get a tour around the house."

"I'm not a weak princess, you jerk!" I growled and struggled to get out of his grip.

"Simmer down or something bad could happen to you and your friends," he grinned evilly.

I suddenly stopped and gave him the most evilest glare I could muster. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh, I would. Trust me, you wouldn't like it at all if you make me mad."

"I hate you."

"I love you too, cupcake."

"Shut up and don't call me that!"

"Its a free country. I can call you whatever I want."

"Someone just kill me now!"

"Thats pretty harsh, Kaoru-chan."

"Don't act familiar with me!"

"ENOUGH!"

We quickly shut our mouths and looked over to see Miyako had a huge frown on her face and was omitting a killer intent that eerily reminds me of what her grandmother would do if she gets mad. Oh boy, this is not gonna be good.

"Will you two please stop arguing and get along well with each other? We should all be friends here," she gave me and Butch a stern glare.

"G-Got it!" we quickly replied in unison while shivering from her aura.

"Thank you!" the aura disappeared and she gave off a huge smile.

"So, the tour?" Boomer sweat-dropped.

"Please lead the way!" she gave him a gentle smile.

He started taking her to the kitchen area while Brick took Momoko to another area of the penthouse. I felt Butch walking towards a room while he still carried me. He got the door open and I looked over to see that it was a bedroom that was definitely his. After all, the walls are painting green and its messy just like a typical teenage boy.

"This is my bedroom! As you can see, our rooms are equally large so we get a lot of space here!" Butch explained.

"We're in a penthouse so thats why you have a lot of room here," I sighed.

"Its your first time being in a penthouse, right?" he smirked at me.

"What do you expect, Sherlock?" I rolled my eyes at him.

"You definitely are different from other girls," he chuckled and continued to take me to different rooms.

The tour was okay but I hated how he was still carrying me during the tour. Really, I can walk. My legs aren't broken at all. I swear that he's doing this just to mess with me. I can't believe we're counterparts. I snapped out of my thoughts when I felt him put me on something. I realized that he put me on a stool and we were now in the kitchen.

"Now that the tour is over, I bet you're thirsty," he opened the fridge and pulled out two cans of soda. "Sierra Mist or Pepsi?"

"Sierra Mist, please," I replied.

"Got it!" he put the can on the table and slid it towards me and I caught it. I pulled the tab up to open and as it opened, I then took a sip from the can.

"So tell me about yourself," he sat down on a stool next to me and opened his can.

"Sorry but I can't tell a stranger any information about me," I smirked at him.

"How am I a stranger when we're both nearly the same age? And plus, you know my name so I'm not a stranger to you," he smirked back at me. "Tell me more about yourself and I'll tell you more about myself as well."

"All I can say is that I like the color green," I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I can tell since you like to wear green and you have green eyes," he chuckled. "But I wanna know more about you. You seem pretty interesting."

"If you wanna know more about me, you're gonna have to earn it."

"Really? Like what?"

"Do something that no boy should ever do in public."

"I don't quite follow."

"Use your head and you'll know what I'm talking about."

"No hint?"

"Nope!"

"You're evil, babe."

"Yup and do not call me babe or I will knock your teeth out."

"You can't punch me."

"Wanna bet?"

"No thank you, I'm good."

"At least you're not being cocky."

"I do have a question though."

"What is it?"

"How big is your chest size?"

I gave him a huge glare and did the most mature thing I would do, I spilled my soda on him. I dumped the contents on his whole body and laughed as he was now drenched in lemon-lime soda. He is definitely the most dumbest guy ever. Doesn't he know not to ask a girl about her chest size? No way am I ever telling him!

Then, I heard a huge growl coming from him and when I looked over, he tackled me off the stools and onto the floor. Luckily, my back was the only thing that hit the floor first and my head didn't hit it that much since my hat covered my head. My wrists were pinned down and my eyes met with his eyes and they were filled with a lot of anger. I tried to get him off of me but I couldn't because he pinned my legs down with his and he was a lot stronger than I am.

"You made a big mistake in doing that," he seethed and tightened his grip on me.

"Thats what you get for asking me about my chest size! You're a huge pervert!" I yelled at him.

"I'm a teenage boy. Its what my hormones do," he shrugged and leaned his face close to mine. "Since you spilled your soda all over me, you're gonna pay!"

I nearly shrieked as he pressed one of his hands against my chest. I struggled to push him off of me but I couldn't because of how tremendous his strength is. Just how strong is he and is he gonna defile me!?

"So you're a C size? You must be quite big then," he slowly licked his lips.

Before he could touch more of my body, I heard loud footsteps in the house and I turned my head and saw the others were there and they were standing there gaping at the position we were in. Wait a minute, this is not what it looks like!

"Don't just stand there! Get this pervert off of me before he rapes me!" I shouted at them.

"How dare you touch our friend!?" Momoko &amp; Miyako glared at Butch and stomped over to us and pushed him off of me. Thank you, girls!

I quickly got up and dusted off any dirt that was on my clothes and sighed that he didn't dare try to remove any articles of clothing I was wearing. I looked over at him and gave him my most venomous glare in the world. He is gonna pay for trying to molest me!

"Butch, what are you doing!?" Brick glared at him. "We were supposed to show the girls our penthouse, not violate them!"

"But she spilled soda on me!" Butch whined at him while on the floor.

"You tried to ask for my chest size! You deserve it for saying that to a girl like me!" I growled at him.

"Butch, please control your hormones!" Boomer face-palmed.

"Its not my fault that she's sexy!" Butch exclaimed.

"Pervert!" I yelled and kicked him.

"Ow!" he clutched onto his side where I kicked him.

"Are you okay, Kaoru?" Miyako asked me with worry.

"Luckily, he didn't hurt you," Momoko sighed in relief while examining me.

"I'm fine, girls. However, he won't once I kill him!" I glared at Butch.

He stood up while holding his arms out in surrender. "Hey, just calm down. If you kill me, the people of Arcane would be mad at you for killing one of their greatest heroes who helped build the city and provide good resources for the whole population."

"Not unless I made them think that you disappeared!" I growled and waved my fist at him.

"Okay, thats enough!" Brick yelled. "There would be no fighting here at this penthouse! We are all gonna get along well with each other and if you two dare try to start a fight in here, you two will be forced to sleep outside! Am I clear!?"

"G-Got it, bro!" Butch quickly nodded.

"Whatever," I looked away while crossing my arms over my chest.

"I'm impressed on your leadership skills," Momoko commented. Momoko, you just complimented the enemy!

"Thank you. I want everyone to just live in peace with no conflict or wars at all," Brick sighed and gave her a small smile. "Now that we finished the tour, what do you girls wanna do?"

"May we see Meiru-chan and the others?" Miyako pleaded with them.

"Maybe later, Miyako-chan. Right now, they're busy helping out in the city," Boomer smiled at her.

"What do they do?" Momoko asked.

"If I remember correctly, Airisu works at a flower shop, Meiru helps out at the animal shelter, and Misora works at the gym," Brick answered.

"That sounds pretty cool," I replied.

"Plus, our friends would always go over there at their workplace just to see how they're doing," Butch snickered. "They don't wanna admit it but I'm sure that they have huge crushes on them."

"I feel so sorry for the girls," I muttered to myself.

"I'm sure they won't mind if we go see them!" Miyako replied. "May we please go see them? We promise that we'll be on our best behavior!"

"She's right! Plus, we'll make sure that Kaoru isn't near your brother at all times!" Momoko said.

"Not unless you put him on a leash!" I pointed at Butch.

"Hurtful!" he exclaimed.

"Don't care!" I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I guess you girls can go see them," Boomer sighed. "However, we're gonna be with you once we see them. You girls cannot wander off by yourself."

"Its a deal!" Miyako answered.

"Alright then. Lets go see the others!" Brick exclaimed. I wonder how they're doing right now with their counterparts?


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! I'm here with the next chapter of this story! Also, I wanna make an announcement! After I upload this chapter, the stories will be on hiatus because I'm gonna return back to my dorm soon on Saturday. So please enjoy this chapter and wait until I get another break from college. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Ch. 5**

**Momoko's p.o.v.**

After they took us out of the hotel, we ended up on the streets and were taken to the shops where Airisu and the girls work at. The boys were dragging us by our wrists and we couldn't get out of their grip because their grip was very strong. I wish they would let us go instead of thinking that we're trying to escape from them. Actually, we do wanna escape from this place but we still haven't figured out a plan yet.

The walk only lasted for a few minutes and we managed to stop in front of a shop thats decorated with flowers. This must be the flower shop where Airisu works at. I then noticed that Boomer and Butch were taking Miyako and Kaoru away from the shop and towards another shop thats a couple of blocks away from here.

"Where are they taking my friends?" I asked Brick.

He looked over to where his brothers were taking my friends and then looked at me. "Boomer is taking Miyako to the animal shelter where Meiru works at and Butch is taking Kaoru to the gym where Misora works at."

"Separately?" I blurted out.

"So we could each have some alone with each other," he gave me a small smirk and took me inside the flower shop.

I looked around and noticed how there were so many beautiful flowers in here. They all ranged from roses, sunflowers, hydrangeas, poinsettias, tulips, and many other types of flowers that were probably found in other places. Do they even plant in the underground? If so, how can they grow without sunlight?

"Brick, what are you doing here?"

I looked over and saw that Enzan was near a vase filled with white lilies. One of them nearly matched his hair, which is a bit of a coincidence since he has both black and white hair.

"Momoko and her friends wanted to see Airisu and the others since we finished giving them the tour of our penthouse. We thought that it wasn't a bad idea so we did that," Brick explained to him. "Right now, Boomer and Miyako are at the animal shelter and Butch and Kaoru are at the gym. We thought it would be better if we see you each separately since Airisu and Momoko are already close and you and I are also close with each other."

"Thats a good idea," Enzan nodded and then looked at me. "You wanted to see Airisu?"

"I do," I answered.

"I'll get her," he said and went to the backroom of the flower shop.

"Brick, could you please let go of my wrist?" I asked him.

"How come?" he raised his eyebrow at me.

"I want to look around and see all the flowers in here."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Alright. However, do not even think about escaping from me, got it?"

"I won't escape. I promise."

"Good girl."

He released his grip on me and I massaged my wrist that was nearly aching from being held by his hand too long. After I finished massaging my wrist, I started to walk around in the shop and look at all the different types of flowers that were in here. All the flowers here were so beautiful and they looked well taken care of. Airisu must've been the one who takes good care of them. They all look so healthy and new. Even their colors are still healthy.

My eyes spotted some red and pink roses that were mixed together in a vase and I then made my way over there to take a better look at them. They're so beautiful. I touched one of the petals with my finger and it felt so soft and smooth, like a butterfly's wings. This is why I love roses so much. Not only do they symbolize beauty and passion, they also symbolize the love between two people. Hopefully, I'll find someone who would love me for me.

Then, I felt someone grab a strand of my hair and stroked it behind my ear. I quickly looked over to see Brick putting something in the side of my hair. What is he doing?

"What are you doing?" I asked him, confusingly.

"Putting a rose in your hair," he answered.

I touched the side of my head and felt the familiar soft and smooth petals that I touched before. "You put a rose in my hair?"

"Yup!"

"But why?"

"I can tell that you really liked those roses so I thought maybe a rose in your hair could keep you happy. Plus, they suit you well. Having a rose in your hair makes you look really pretty."

I felt my cheeks turning pink as he said that. He thought that I looked pretty with a rose in my hair? Since when is he a nice guy who compliments girls? Though, it was sweet of him to put a rose in my hair and call me pretty. Maybe he's not such a bad guy after all.

"We're back!"

We looked over and saw Enzan coming out of the backroom with Airisu following behind him. She wore a white apron over her dress and it made her look very cute.

"Hello Brick-san. Hello Momoko-san," she gave us a smile. "Welcome to the flower shop."

"The flowers here are so beautiful!" I happily exclaimed.

"Thank you. The owner of this place is a very nice old lady and she has a green thumb when it comes to flowers," she giggled. "Right now, she's running an errand so I'm watching the shop for her."

"Sometimes, I come here and see how she's doing so she wouldn't stress herself out if the place gets busy," Enzan replied.

"Thats good," Brick said.

"You and the old lady must really love flowers," I told her.

"We do," she said. "I really loved flowers a lot so I decided to work in this shop in order to be closer to the flowers and help take good care of them. After all, flowers also have feelings."

"Just like houses!"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Sorry. Its a long story about it," I sheepishly laughed as I suddenly remembered on how Miyako's grandmother told me and the girls about their home also having feelings like we do.

"I see," she giggled. "And also, the rose suits you well. The red petals match with your red bow and the pink roses here match your eyes."

"Awww, thank you! You're so kind!"

"Anything to keep my new friend happy."

"You never gave me any compliments relating to a flower," Enzan looked at her.

"You never asked," she answered.

"Now thats just mean."

"I didn't insult you at all."

"Are you two done with your lovers' quarrel?" Brick sweat-dropped at them.

"Hey!" Enzan yelled with a small blush on his face. Looks like he likes her!

"W-We're not lovers, Brick-san!" Airisu exclaimed with her cheeks turning pink.

"Whatever you say," he sighed and then looked at me. "Now that you've seen Airisu and the shop, is there any other place you would like to see?"

I thought about it for a moment but then shook my head no. "Nope! I'd like to stay here for a while and spend some time with Airisu!"

"Why?" Enzan asked.

"I wanna learn more about my new friend!" I giggled and gave Airisu a side hug.

"Looks like you've became attached with her," Brick chuckled. "However, we can't stay here that long. We gotta meet up at a restaurant with the others soon so we could eat."

"Alright," I sighed. "By the way, I have a question for Enzan?"

"You do?" he asked. "What is it?"

"Why do you have two different hair colors?" I pointed to his hair.

"I inherited both hair colors from my mother and father," he answered.

"Really? It looked like you sort've dyed it."

"I did not dye it! My hair color is natural!"

"But its impossible to get two different hair colors."

"Don't be ridiculous! People with blonde hair have their hair color turned to brown!"

"You got a point on that."

"I do now stop asking about my hair color."

"Okay, okay. I never knew that you could be this cold."

"Thats how his attitude is," I heard Brick say.

"Watch it," Enzan glared at him.

"How about I make you all some tea?" Airisu asked. "I'll go and make some right now."

"I'm coming with you," Enzan replied.

They both went inside the backroom and I realized that I was alone with Brick again. I felt my face nearly heating up but I managed to prevent that as I kept telling myself to calm down. Do not blush at Brick, Momoko. He is the enemy and he and his brothers made us stay in the underground and won't let us leave. The only reason he put that rose in your hair was only a nice gesture he did, thats all. It didn't mean anything at all. However, that kinda made me sad and I don't know why.

* * *

**Airisu's p.o.v.**

I turned on the stove and put the kettle on it so the water would start boiling. I went to the fridge and opened it and brought out two plates that each had a slice of chocolate cake on them and put the plates on the counter after closing the fridge. I already had the cups out so I could pour the tea in them and I then put a spoon on each plate so they could use it to eat it.

I then heard the kettle whistled and I quickly turned off the stove and picked up the kettle by its handle. I then poured the water in the teapot and put in some teabags inside so the water would dissolve it and get the flavor from it. I put the kettle in the sink and then stirred the teapot slightly. After that, I poured some milk in there and then added some sugar so it would taste well.

I stirred the teapot a bit and then poured some in each cup. Hopefully, they would like chai tea since its really good. I placed the cups and plates on a tray and then picked it up by the handles and started walking back to where Brick-san and Momoko-san were.

"Do you need help with that?"

I stopped and turned my head to find Enzan leaning against the counter with his arms crossed. Oh my, I almost forgot that he was with me in the kitchen.

"I can handle it, but thank you for asking," I answered and started to walk again.

"Hold on!" he called out to me. "Can I ask you something?"

"Um sure, what is it?"

"Once Brick and Momoko leave the shop, when will your shift end?"

"My shift will end in a couple of hours once Mrs. Viola comes back from her errand. Why do you ask?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to that new museum that they just opened up a few days ago."

"Why?"

"So we could spend some time together alone."

"I-I don't know."

"Come on! It'll be fun!"

"Let me think about it, Enzan-san."

I then turned away and left the kitchen while heading to where Brick and Momoko were. Why did he ask me to go to the museum with him? Does he like me or something? Hold on, Airisu. He and the boys blackmailed you and the girls into making us stay here in Arcane or have our secret exposed to the city and have our loved ones involved in danger. Don't fall for him or get close to him. For now, you gotta help Momoko and her friends find a way to get out of Arcane so they won't suffer the same fate like we did.


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait! I had to wait for Spring Break to come since I've been busy with my college classes and studies! Now that my Spring Break started, I can continue updating my stories for you all! I decided that Creatures of the Night would be on hold and I'll finish this story first and then finish that one later! Now, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Ch. 6**

**Kaoru's p.o.v.**

"This place is pretty cool!"

"The best gym in the whole city where people could come and work out whenever they want."

"At least they're getting their exercise here besides walking."

"Its laziness that got to them, thats why."

I laughed at what he said and continued to see the entire gym. After we left the hotel, the boys took us to a different shop where our friends work at. I was taken to the gym while Momoko was taken to the flower shop and Miyako was taken to the animal shelter. At least they took us to the types of shops we love to be at. They represent what we like to do there all the time.

"Kaoru!"

I turned around and was engulfed in a hug. "Misora?"

"You got it!" she laughed and broke the hug. "Nice of you to come here!"

"Same here!" I smiled at her. "So you work here at the gym?"

"Yup! I would help out those who have trouble exercising and I also give self defense lessons for women here as well."

"Thats awesome!"

"Ahem! Are you two forgetting about us already!?"

We both turned around to see Subaru standing next to Butch with his arms crossed over his chest. When did he came here? Plus, why is he at the gym? Don't tell me he also works here with Misora. That would be horrible.

"When did you get here?" I asked.

His eyebrow nearly twitched but he still remained calm. "I was here 2 minutes ago. Seriously, you haven't checked your surroundings at all?"

"I did but I haven't seen you yet. Only Misora."

"I think you need to get your eyes checked."

"Excuse me?" I felt a tick mark appear on my head. He better not be insulting me unless he wants a pounding.

"Its obvious that you need to go to a doctor to have your eyes examined. I'm sure your eyes are troubling your vision and making things blurry for you," he smirked at me.

"My eyes are fine, thank you very much!"

"Are you sure? They look broken to me. You probably damaged your vision by watching too much TV or doing a lot of sports," he snickered.

I growled and punched his stomach, causing him to wheeze and hold his stomach in pain. No one insults Kaoru Matsubara and get away with it. No one! He's lucky that I didn't kick him where the sun don't shine!

"Nice job!" Misora brought her hand out.

I let out a small grin and gave her a high-five. After that, we both laughed as we saw Subaru fall on his knees groaning in pain. This is what happens if you make me mad.

"Why did you do that, Kaoru!?" Butch glared at me. "Hey music freak! Go help him up!"

"What did you say to me!?" she stopped laughing and glared at him.

"Are you deaf, music freak!? I order you to help Subaru up!" he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Don't insult her!" I decked his face.

His head turned when I punched him and he put his hand on the spot where I decked him. His fist was clenched tightly and he emitted a dark aura. Oh great, I made him mad by punching him even though I wasn't supposed to. But its his fault for insulting Misora!

"Kaoru, look out!"

She quickly got in front of me and blocked a hit that was aimed at me. I looked over and saw that Subaru had gotten up and was gonna land a hit on me. Oh man, I can't believe I didn't notice that he got up. I owe Misora big time for saving me from his hit. She then grabbed his shirt and threw him right against the wall. Its a good thing no one's here and that we're the only ones here in the gym. We don't want a crowd in here to see our fight.

"That is enough!" Butch roared loudly that it nearly shook the whole gym. "You two are gonna be punished for your actions in hurting us and breaking one of our rules! You two made big mistakes in making us mad!"

I shivered as his dark aura intensified. Okay, now I'm freaked out on what he's gonna do to us since he's really mad. I have never seen Butch become this mad before. I always thought that he was a calm and serious type of guy. I guess looks can be deceiving. I looked over to see Subaru slowly standing up while nearly wincing in pain. Misora must've threw him at the wall really hard that could injure him. I almost feel bad for him.

"Oh man," I heard her whisper and pale.

"Misora, you shouldn't have done that!" Subaru glared at her.

He then walked over to her and grabbed her wrist and dragged her to a room. I was about to take a step to go after them but Butch blocked me with his arm. He was still glaring at me and his nostrils were flaring in anger. Now I wonder how mad I made him.

"You are not going anywhere! You must be punished for your actions!" he seethed out in anger.

He grabbed my arm and dragged me somewhere that was opposite from where Subaru dragged Misora. Where is Butch taking me and is he gonna continue what he did to me like last time!? He unhinged the bolts from a door and opened it and dragged me downstairs to a room that kinda looks like a basement. Oh no, is he gonna punish me here!?

I struggled to get out of his grip but I couldn't because his strength was keeping me from being released. I have to get out of here right now and help out Misora. I can't let these boys punish us!

I yelped as he threw me onto a mattress that was on the floor. I was gonna get up but he got on top of me and pinned me to the ground so I wouldn't move. I struggled to get out of his grip but his weight was pressed against me.

"You made a big mistake in decking my face, cupcake," his warm breath touched my face. I really hope he isn't gonna do what I think he's gonna do.

* * *

**Misora's p.o.v.**

"Let me go, right now!" I struggled to get him off of me but couldn't because of his strength.

"Not gonna happen!" Subaru said and pressed his weight against my body. "You attacked me. This is your punishment!"

I gasped as he pressed his lips against me and started caressing my arms. No way. I won't let him touch me like this! I gotta get out of here and help Kaoru! I can't let Butch punish her! I struggled again but to no avail. Why did he and his brothers have to be stronger than us?! If only they hadn't know who we were and threatened us then maybe none of this would happen! Kaoru, I really hope you can get through this because I don't think I can get out of his grip!

* * *

**Miyako's p.o.v.**

"Oh my goodness! These animals are so adorable!" I squealed while looking at them with delight.

"You sure love animals a lot," Boomer said with a small smile on his face.

"Ever since I was a little girl, I would always play with so many cute animals!" I giggled as I petted a small white bunny from its cage.

"Thats adorable. I can see why you have so many admirers from your home."

"Um, how do you kn-

"Your friends had told me about it."

"Oh, okay then!"

"You sure do love animals."

I turned around and quickly gave her a hug. "Hi Meiru-chan!"

"Hello!" she giggled and patted my back.

"Do you also love animals?" I asked as we broke the hug.

"Of course I do! Thats why I'm working here!" she smiled.

"You sure are a dumb blonde, blondie," I heard Netto say. How mean!

"Hey!" Boomer slapped the back of his head. "I'm also blond, too, you idiot! Plus, Miyako is a guest here so you mustn't insult her at all!"

"That was so mean of you to call me dumb!" I covered my face as I felt tears streaming down my cheeks.

"You're such a bully, Netto!" I heard Meiru yell at him as she hugged me and rubbed my back to comfort me.

"Ow! How was I supposed to know that she would cry!?" Netto yelled.

"We all have feelings! Duh!" Boomer shouted at him.

They continued to argue while I wiped away my tears. Then, I felt Meiru gently grab my arm and lead me out of the animal shelter and onto the streets of the city.

"If I had known that he was gonna do that, I would've stomped his foot for hurting your feelings," she wiped my cheeks with a handkerchief.

"I-Its alright," I gave her a weak smile. "I'll be fine."

"Would shopping for clothes cheer you up?"

"Do you have a mall?"

"Yup!"

"Then please take me there!"

"Alright then! Lets go!"

She then grabbed my hand and we walked a few blocks over to a mall that looked like it was two stories high and we went inside and she showed me all the cute boutiques here that had cute clothes. This place is perfect! Meiru is so nice in bringing me here! Maybe I can find some cute clothes for Momoko and Kaoru so we'll all be able to have some spare clothes instead of wearing our old ones all the time! That would be really nice indeed!

* * *

**Hey everyone! I need to ask you all! What should Kaoru's punishment be? Give me some answers on the reviews and I'll pick the best one! You can also leave an answer for Misora's punishment too if you'd like! I hope you all like the story and sorry if the chapter is a bit short! I promise that I'll make the next one longer!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone! Thanks for leaving in a review for what punishments that Kaoru and MIsora must have. I already chose them and you can thank IcebatofvalikinRRBZ8 for the idea! ^_^ Subaru, Netto, Enzan, Misora, Meiru, and Airisu are Megaman characters who belong to their real owners while Icebat owns the team idea of them and I only own the plot. I hope you all like it!**

* * *

**Ch. 7**

**Boomer's p.o.v.**

"Where did they go!?"

"I don't know! Isn't it your job to keep an eye on blondie!?"

"I would've known if someone hadn't called her a dumb blonde!"

"I was only referring to her, not to you!"

"She's a guest here! You're not allowed to insult her!"

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry for what I said! There! Happy!?"

"Say it to her, not to me!"

"Oh fine!"

"We're back!"

I turned around and sighed in relief as I saw Miyako and Meiru coming back inside the shop with shopping bags in their arms. Did they went shopping at the mall without letting us know where they were?

"How come you never told us that you two were at the mall?" Netto asked them.

"While you and Boomer were busy arguing, I thought of taking Miyako to the mall to cheer her up since you made her cry!" Meiru glared at him.

"Miyako, I'm sorry for calling you a dumb blonde and making you cry. I promise to never do that to you ever again," Netto sighed.

"Its okay. But please never insult someone like that ever again. That could really hurt someone's feelings," Miyako answered. Awww, she's such a sweetheart.

"I promise," Netto grumbled.

"Good boy!" Meiru pats his head.

"I'm not a dog!" he whined.

"Too bad!" she stuck her tongue out at him. No wonder he loves her so much.

I felt someone tugging my hand and I looked over to see Miyako looking at her shoes with a small pink blush on her cheeks. She must be shy. She's so adorable.

"Is there something you need, Miyako-chan?" I gave her my charming smile.

"C-Could Meiru-chan and her friends join us to eat at the restaurant we were gonna go to?" she replied in a soft tone.

I nearly chuckled and gave her a small kiss on the forehead that made her cheeks turn red. "Of course! As long as they're on their best behavior, they're welcome to join us."

"But not for him!" Meiru pointed to Netto.

"Hey!" Netto exclaimed at her.

I looked at my watch and noticed that it was almost lunchtime. "Guys, lets all go to the flower shop and let Brick know that its lunchtime already."

"Okay!" Miyako said.

"Got it!" Meiru said.

"Fine!" Netto replied.

We all left the animal shelter but we had to wait for a few minutes for Meiru to let the manager know that she was on lunch break. She then managed to come out and told us that everything is good and we all walked back to the flower shop. It wasn't that far since it was only a couple of blocks and we managed to get there and saw the greens had already arrived but Brick was yelling at them. I wonder why?

* * *

**Brick's p.o.v.**

"Are you all insane!? We were all supposed to get along with each other, not fight!" I angrily barked at them.

"It was his fault!" Kaoru pointed to Subaru. "He insulted me and made me mad! If anyone insults me, I won't hesitate to hurt them!"

"You were also forbidden to hurt us or you would get punished!" Butch retorted to her.

"Subaru was the one who started it!" Misora yelled.

"You two are the ones with violent tempers!" Subaru yelled at them.

"Enough!" I roared at them. I'm glad that we're all inside the flower shop and no one was here except for us. "Don't ever act like children at all ever again or I will make you all wish you hadn't made me mad! Are we clear!?"

"Yes sir," they mumbled.

"Good! And you two!" I pointed to Boomer and Netto. "How come I saw your girls go somewhere alone without you two being with them!?"

"Netto called Miyako a dumb blonde and we were arguing on how he shouldn't insult a guest!" Boomer explained.

"I only said that because Miyako should know that Meiru already loves animals since she works at a flower shop!" Netto shouted.

"Thats no excuse in letting those two leave without your permission! You're lucky that they only went to the mall and came back safe and sound! You two must get along well and don't argue like children! Understand!?"

"Yes Brick," they mumbled at me.

"Why can't you all be like Momoko and Airisu? They weren't acting childish like you guys are!" I heard Enzan scoff at them.

"What was that!?" the greens, Boomer, and Netto yelled while glaring at him.

I gave them all a stern glare and they gulped and kept quiet. Good. They learned that I can get scary when I'm mad. If they argue one more time, all hell will break lose and it won't be pretty at all.

"Now that we all came here to meet up, lets all go and eat now," I replied.

We left the flower shop after saying goodbye to the old lady who works there and we walked right next to the girls while holding their hands. Even though they were behaving, we still need to make sure that they won't do something rash and try to escape from us. I have to say, it felt nice holding their hands. Momoko's hand felt really soft and a bit small from my strong, giant hand. But I don't mind at all since her hand feels warm.

We then arrived at the restaurant that was known to be quite popular in the city: Angel Walk. This place was named right after the angel statues that hung around the city. We all believe that angels exist since miracles would happen to those who believe in our Lord and pray for his guidance. Not only was the inside beautiful, they also make very delicious meals that could make your tongue really happy.

We all went inside and were given a huge table and we all then sat down next to our girl. Yeah, I called Momoko my girl and I wanted to learn more about her. She's different from the other girls here at the city and I feel some sort of connection with her. Plus, it feels like I've seen her from somewhere but I can't remember where and why.

"This place looks really nice," I heard her say.

I chuckled at her reply. "It is. Not only do they make this place beautiful, they also make the best food here as well."

"Awesome!" I heard Kaoru say.

"How nice!" Miyako also replied.

We all ordered our meals and began to eat. I took a bite of my chicken pasta and happily chewed on it. They make the best food ever. Its almost like you're eating heaven. But the boys and I would make sure that we don't eat too much of it. We gotta stay fit and in shape so we won't get flabby at all.

"Yo dude, you got some sauce on your mouth," Butch nearly smirked at me. "Why don't you let Momoko wipe it off for you?"

She turned pink from what he said and Kaoru punched his shoulder as he laughed at us. I felt my eyebrow twitching and I got out a napkin and cleaned my mouth to get the sauce off of my mouth. Then, I picked up a mushroom from my plate and threw it at Butch and I covered my mouth to refrain from laughing as it landed on his forehead. Its a good thing there was some sauce on it where it would stick on his forehead.

"Hey!" he growled.

"Ignore what he said, Momoko. He's just jealous that he can't get Kaoru to wipe his mouth since she hates him so much," I replied.

"R-Right," Momoko stuttered.

"I heard that!" Butch shouted at me.

I shrugged my shoulders and continued to eat. After we were all done eating, I paid for the bill since I suggested that we eat here and we all got up and left the restaurant with our stomachs full and happy. They definitely have the best food there since their food smelled really good.

"I better go back to the flower shop. My lunch break is about to end now," Airisu said.

"Me too," Meiru said.

"Same here," Misora gulped. Now I wonder what Subaru had done to her?

"We'll take them back there. You guys can go back to the penthouse or something," Enzan replied.

"Agreed," Netto said.

"See you guys later!" Subaru exclaimed.

"Stay out of trouble, you guys!" I replied.

"Bye girls!" Momoko and her friends hugged Airisu and her friends.

"Bye!" they hugged back and then left with the boys.

We then took our girls back inside the hotel and all the way up to the penthouse. As we got there, Butch then threw Kaoru over his shoulder and took her into his room while she was yelling and pounding on his back to let her go. Why do I have a feeling that it isn't gonna be good at all?

* * *

**Butch's p.o.v.**

After I locked the door, I then put her down and went to my closet to look for the outfit. Since Kaoru broke one of my rules, her punishment is being my maid and cleaning the house for the day, mostly for me. I then find what I was looking for and got it out of my closet and smirked at the outfit.

It was a green and black short-sleeved maid outfit that reaches below her bottom with a black bow tied to the front. The dress was black while the apron was green so the colors were perfect on her. There was also a ruffled black headpiece attached to it that could be put on her head and a pair of black pumps with it that could match the outfit.

"Oh no! I am not wearing that monstrosity!" she tried to unlock the door but couldn't since I had the key to it.

"Oh you will! For your punishment, you will wear this outfit for the whole day and clean our house while wearing it! If you don't do it, then I'll make your punishment severe!" I evilly grinned at her.

"You're a perverted bastard!" she shouted at me.

"Its my hormones, cupcake. You'll have to get use to it," I shrugged and gave her the outfit. "Now change into his outfit or I will put it on you myself!"

"Oh fine!" she growled. "Where's your bathroom?"

"Right over there!" I pointed to the bathroom door that was opened to reveal a fancy bathroom colored in green.

"Thank you!" she huffed and went inside.

I sat down on my bed and thought about everything that happened. I have a sexy tomboy living in the same penthouse with me, my brothers managed to find their girls, and our friends had found their girls as well. Plus, Subaru is punishing Misora by making her wear a short skirt and giving him a lap dance. I was gonna do that to Kaoru but I decided that having her wear a maid costume would be much better for me.

I heard the door open and I looked over and felt myself nearly drooling at her outfit. The costume was a bit tight and it showed off her amazing curves and her long legs were creamy and slender that resembled to be a model. Damn! I'm the most luckiest guy in the world! I have a sexy maid in my room and she's gonna do whatever I say!

"I hate you," she grumbled while fuming in anger.

"Awww, I love you too, baby," I smirked at her and gestured her to come over with my finger. "Your master orders you to come over to me."

She mumbled and grudgingly goes over to me and I grabbed her arm and pulled her onto my lap and wrapped my arms around her waist. Now I'm really happy since I have a hot and sexy maid on my lap. Somebody better pinch me because I don't want this to become a dream.

"H-Hey!" she struggled to get out of my grip.

"Don't get off, my hot little maid. You must do as I say and if you disobey me, I'll spank you," I smirked at her.

"You wouldn't dare!" she growled.

"Oh I will and I would enjoy doing that," I chuckled at her.

She groaned and crossed her arms while looking away from me. Awww, she's so adorable. I gave her a small peck on her cheek and she nearly froze and turned pink at what I did. How cute. She's never been kissed like this before. I'm definitely gonna enjoy this.


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone! Thanks for liking this story and I'll have to see if I can keep this up on updating before I leave to go back to college since Spring Break is gonna end soon. And once I go back to college, the stories would be on hiatus until summer vacation. Anyways, I only own the plot and the characters in this story belong to their respective owners. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Ch. 8**

**Kaoru's p.o.v.**

If there is a god or deity up in heaven, I beg of them to come down here and kill me. The reason? I'm stuck wearing a stupid maid's outfit for at least a whole day and not only that, I'm forced into cleaning that moron's house as well because of my punishment!

Bi- I mean Butch made me wear this monstrosity and told me that if I ever try to take it off, he would convince his brothers in making the girls wear maid costumes and clean their home like I'm doing right now. There was no way that I was gonna let them do that so I have no choice but to follow his stupid rules!

Seriously, it was that stupid Subaru's fault for making me mad. He shouldn't have made me mad and he was asking for that punch. Hopefully, I'll find a way to get back at him and that dumb Butch for punishing me and Misora. For now, I gotta finish cleaning this stupid penthouse and did I mention that its a very big penthouse!?

"You look so cute wearing that maid dress, Kaoru-san!"

I groaned and turned to look at her. "Miyako, I hate wearing this girly outfit! I had no choice but to wear it because of my stupid punishment!"

"But you really do look cute in that outfit, Kaoru!"

"I look stupid, Momoko. Girly outfits just aren't my thing," I answered.

"I still think it looks cute on you," I heard Miyako say.

"Whatever," I sighed and dusted the book shelf.

The boys weren't at the penthouse, much to my relief, because they had to go to some sort of meeting downstairs in the lobby. Before they left, they said that we must stay inside the penthouse and if we ever try to leave without their permission, they'll punish us at night. Obviously, we were freaked out on what it'll be so we agreed to follow their rules and they were glad that we're doing that and left to go downstairs.

"Kaoru, let us help you! You can't clean this entire place by yourself!" Momoko exclaimed.

"Plus, we'll also wear maid dresses like you but in our own colors so we could match!" Miyako giggled.

"I guess I have no choice then," I sighed, then gave them a small smile. "Change into your outfits and help me out."

"Got it!" they giggled and quickly went into the bedrooms.

A few minutes later, they came back out wearing maid uniforms that were like mine but Momoko's apron was pink and Miyako's apron was blue. Looks like they really did wanted to match with this monstrosity. Though I do wonder where they even found those outfits? I have a feeling that Brick and Boomer had them in case they wanted to punish them. Oh great, they're perverted like Butch is!

"We look so cute in them!" Miyako happily squealed.

"We really do!" Momoko also squealed.

After they were done gushing over the outfits, we were then given a task in cleaning every place in the penthouse. Momoko cleaned the kitchen area, Miyako did the living room area, and I did the bathroom area. Luckily, it wasn't that dirty in there so it only took me a few short minutes to clean the place.

When we were done, we had to clean the boys' bedrooms. Luckily, their rooms aren't that messy so we just dusted their shelves and made their beds and checked to see if anything else needs to be cleaned and we managed to get it done. We didn't want to clean their bathrooms since we didn't know if their bathrooms are good or not. I used Butch's bathroom and his was fine so there was nothing to worry about.

We then got out of their bathrooms and laid down on the sofas to relax. It was quite exhausting having to clean their penthouse but at least we managed to get the rooms cleaned and everything else smelled nice and clean like fresh mint. Right now, I just wanna take a nap from exhausting myself in cleaning this place with the girls.

"Now I'm feeling hungry," Momoko said as her stomach growled.

"Me too. We could see if they have any food that we could eat," Miyako got up and went to the kitchen to check.

"Hopefully, they do!" I exclaimed as I felt my stomach growling.

"They have some frozen pizza! Lets heat that up and eat it!" I heard Miyako say.

"Please do that!" Momoko replied.

"Okay!" Miyako said and put the pizza in the oven to heat up.

We only had to wait 30 minutes for it to heat up so it wasn't that half bad, besides hearing my stomach begging me to have some food. After the pizza was done being heated up, we got some soda cans from the fridge and started eating while sipping on our favorite drinks.

"At least they had some frozen food here that we could eat!" I replied.

"Agreed!" Momoko said.

"I wonder how long their meeting is gonna last?" Miyako asked.

"Who knows? They never told us when its gonna be over so probably a very long time," I answered.

"I hope we find a way to go back home. I'm starting to miss my family," Momoko sighed.

"Grandmother must be worried sick about me," Miyako said in a worried tone.

"Mine are probably gonna kill everyone in their path until they find me," I said. "But if we ever do find a way to escape, we gotta help Misora and her friends get out of here as well."

"Indeed. They helped us, its our turn to help them," Momoko replied with a firm nod.

"I hope they're doing okay," Miyako said with her face filled with worry.

"Those boys better not hurt them or they'll face my wrath!" I growled.

"The girls are strong. I know that they can endure whatever comes to them," Momoko said in a serious tone.

"Girls! We're back!"

We turned our heads to find the boys had returned and they looked around the penthouse while sniffing something. They must've caught the minty scent since we were the ones who cleaned the house and made it smell nice. You gotta add a woman's touch as well. Before you ask, its not my word but someone else's and I don't know who or why.

"This place smells really good! Did you all cleaned the penthouse?" Brick asked.

"We sure did!" Momoko exclaimed.

"Uh, where did you get the maid uniforms?" Boomer asked.

"We found them in your closets. We wanted to match with Kaoru and help her out with the cleaning," Miyako answered.

"Now thats sweet. Looks like our girls are now our maids," Butch smirked at us.

"Its only for one day, you pervert!" I shouted.

"So you girls already ate?" Brick asked.

"Yup! We were hungry after cleaning so we heated up some pizza and decided to eat the pizza," Momoko answered him.

"At least you girls ate something so you wouldn't get hungry," Boomer nearly laughed.

"We didn't want to starve to death," Miyako said.

"Since the meeting took so long and we didn't eat anything, could you girls make us dinner?" Butch asked.

"There's still some frozen food in the fridge. Just heat it up and you could eat that for dinner," I answered.

"True but we wanna try a home cooked meal for once," Brick said.

"We're kinda getting tired of heating up frozen foods all the time," Boomer replied.

"So make us something to eat since you're our maid," Butch smirked at me.

"Whatever," I grumbled and got up to go over to the kitchen to cook.

Momoko and Miyako followed behind me and helped me get out some ingredients that we could use to cook. We all decided to make them grilled chicken sandwiches since they weren't that hard to make. We put up the grilled chicken on the pan and let it roast as we heat up the buns in another pan. We cut some lettuce, tomato, onions, and peppers and got out some mayo and mustard to put on the buns.

After the chicken was done cooking and the buns were heated up, we put the buns on the plate and spread both mayo and mustard on it since we don't know what they like so we're putting both on them. We then put the roasted grilled chicken on the bun and added in the vegetables we brought out including some pickles and placed the remaining bun on top of the stack.

We added small bags of chips with it including some cans of soda and placed it on the high table where the boys were sitting on the high chairs. It was hard to ignore them since they wouldn't stop staring at us because of our uniforms. I hate these maid costumes.

The boys then took a bite of the sandwich, froze for a few seconds, and suddenly wolfed it down like it was the most delicious thing they have ever eaten. Honestly, they're just sandwiches. Plus, they're not that hard to make. You just gotta get the right ingredients for them and you'll be able to create a yummy sandwich that you want to eat.

"Best sandwich ever!" the boys happily yelled and continued to eat the sandwiches we made for them.

The girls giggled at what they said while I nearly laughed at their comment. We just followed the basic ingredients in making them. They must really love those sandwiches since we were the ones who made them. After they finished their meal, we picked up their plates and washed them in the sink. We then threw away the empty pizza box and soda cans in the trash bin and washed our hands after we finished everything.

After we did all of that, it was time to go to bed and the girls and I have no choice but to sleep in the same room as the boys since they just said that they would feel lonely if we're not with them. Yeah right! You're probably gonna do something to us since we're wearing these maid outfits!

We couldn't argue with them in fear of getting punished so we each said goodnight to each other and went to our respective counterparts' rooms. I sat down on the bed and rested my head against my fist with my elbow pressed against my leg as I saw Butch close the door behind him.

"Cupcake, you made the best sandwich ever for me," he said and sat down next to me. "For making my stomach happy, you can change out of that uniform and wear some pajamas for tonight if you'd like."

"Really?" I raised my eyebrow at him. All that for a sandwich?

"Yup!" he got up and went over to his closet and rummaged through it until he found what he was looking for and handed a pair of clothes to me. "Here you go!"

"Um thanks," I replied and went inside the bathroom to change.

I quickly got out of the outfit and pumps and put on the clothes he gave to me. Luckily, it was an oversized green t-shirt that nearly shows my shoulders and a pair of baggy black shorts. I picked up the maid uniform and got out of the bathroom and put them near his closet since I didn't want to open it at all.

"That was quick," I heard him say.

I turned around and nearly felt my face heating up as I saw that he was only wearing black pajama pants but with no shirt on. Couldn't he put on a shirt or a tank-top instead of being shirtless!? I heard him chuckle and saw him get out a green tank-top and put it on. Much better!

"Looks like you couldn't handle seeing my muscles, huh?" he laughed.

"Oh shut up!" I huffed and sat down on the bed.

He chuckled and sat down next to me. "Since we'll be sleeping on the same bed together, you're allowed to hug me if you get scared."

"Not gonna happen, Butch!" I looked away from him.

"Now don't be shy," he grabbed my chin and made me look at him. "A lot of girls would wish to be in your position."

"They must've killed their braincells then," I scoffed.

Suddenly, he laid down on the bed and pulled me down with him. I tried to get up but he quickly wrapped his arms around me and held me close to his chest. What is he trying to do here!?

He then got out the blanket and covered us both with it. "Instead of arguing, lets just go to bed. Goodnight, Kaoru-chan."

"I hope you have a nightmare, you idiot," I grumbled and closed my eyes to fall asleep. Hopefully, I'll have a good dream and not a bad dream.

* * *

**Misora's p.o.v.**

"I really hate this place!" I punched a wall out of frustration.

The girls and I were in the theater room since it was the only place where we could have our privacy and the boys were in their rooms taking a shower. We didn't want them to hear our discussion so we chose to come here since its far from their rooms.

"We all do but sadly, we can't leave unless we risk putting our loved ones in danger," Meiru sighed.

"If we try to escape, the boys won't hesitate to punish us and they would hurt our precious people," Airisu said.

"There's got to be a way! I really hated having to wear a skirt and do that stupid lap dance for Subaru! Its his fault that he insulted Kaoru and made her mad!" I nearly seethed.

"Sometimes, boys can say such stupid stuff," Meiru sweat-dropped.

"I agree," Airisu replied with a nod.

"We all better try to figure out how to escape and help the girls get out as well. We don't want them to suffer like we did. Hopefully, they could help us out and find a way to get us out of here without being exposed to anybody," I explained.

"But its gonna be tough since we live underground," Meiru said.

"Maybe we can check if there are hidden tunnels here," Airisu suggested. "That could help us out."

"Good idea! We can do that by finding a map of it at the library!" I exclaimed.

"Airisu! Where are you!?"

"Where did you go, Meiru!?"

"Come on out, Misora!"

"We're coming!" Airisu cried out to them.

"We should go right now to them before they freak out more," Meiru said.

"Okay," I sadly sighed and we walked out of the theater room and towards the living room where the boys were.

"You were in the theater room?" Enzan asked.

"We wanted some peace and quiet there," Airisu answered him.

"Okay then," Netto said and hugged Meiru.

"Were you girls talking about something in there?" Subaru asked.

"We were just talking about how our friends were really cool to meet since they have similar interests and hobbies like we do," I replied. I couldn't let them know that we were talking about escaping from here.

"Thats cool," he said and kissed my forehead.

Just endure this, girls. We must endure being here and find a way to help our friends get out of here and see if the tunnels could help us out. Hopefully, the library has a map that shows what types of tunnels they have so we'll know where to go to.


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone! I'm so sorry for the long wait but I'm now back and since my finals had ended last Friday, summer vacation has finally started for me and I'll be now updating my stories now before I go back to college in August! I'm really sorry that you all had to wait but don't you worry! I'm gonna try and continue to update my stories and make sure that they're not slow! Also, I'll be updating this story more than Creatures of the Night but I'll try to update more of it once I get ideas for them. So for now, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Ch. 9**

**Miyako's p.o.v.**

I let out a small yawn as I slowly sat up and rubbed my sleepy eyes. Outside had some light coming through but not that much that would indicate it to be confused as the sun. I looked over at the nightstand where the alarm clock is and the time said it was 9:00 in the morning. Not a bad time at all.

I tried to get out of bed but the grip on my waist wouldn't let go. I looked down and covered my mouth to refrain a giggle as I saw Boomer hugging my waist while snoring. He looks so adorable sleeping! He reminds me of a cute innocent child with no worries at all. I wanted to wake him so he could release me but I didn't want to disturb his sleep.

As gently and quietly as I could, I carefully removed his arms from my waist and gave him a pillow to hug instead. Luckily, it worked as he brought the pillow closer to him. I then got off the bed, picked up my clothes from the nightstand, and went inside the bathroom and quietly closed the door behind me as I changed out of the pajamas he gave me and into my own clothes.

After I quickly changed into my own clothes, rinsed my mouth with some mouth wash, and brushed my hair, I exited the bathroom but let out a small squeak as I quickly covered my eyes. Oh dear. I can't believe Boomer is already awake and he was changing. But not only that, I saw him in his underwear. Its so embarrassing!

"Sorry about that, Miyako! Just keep your eyes closed and I'll be done changing in no time!" I heard him exclaimed.

"G-Got it!" I answered and quickly turned around.

"Okay, I'm now done! You can turn around now!"

"H-Hai!"

I uncovered my eyes and turned back around and sighed in relief to see him fully clothed. That looks better but I still can't believe I saw Boomer in his underwear. Maybe I should've knocked first or take a peek to see if he was awake or not. At least I covered my eyes so I wouldn't see him changing.

"I'm really sorry that you had to see that," I looked over to see him sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. "I thought that you were gonna take a while in the bathroom so I thought I'll have plenty of time to change here. It looks like I was wrong."

"Its okay, really," I cleared my throat. "It was only an accident but we both know that we should knock and check so we'll know if its safe to enter or exit the room."

"You got that right," he said. "Since we're now changed, lets go eat breakfast."

"Okay," I replied.

We walked out of his bedroom and towards the kitchen and I noticed that we were the only ones awake. It looks like the others are still sleeping. Since Boomer and I are the first ones awake, we should start on making breakfast.

"Hey Miyako-chan, do you wanna help me make pancakes?" I heard Boomer say to me.

I turned my head and saw him getting some ingredients from the fridge. It looks like he thought of making breakfast like I did. "Sure! I'll help you make some pancakes!"

"Awesome! Lets start!"

We first started making the batter right after we had the pan heat up at a medium level heat. Then, we mixed the batter until we get the right color. We carefully used the spoon to pour some droplets of batter onto the pan until we make the circle big enough to sizzle. We waited and then used a spatula to flip it and did the same with the other side. We repeated the process until we finished the batter and managed to have a tall stack of pancakes on the plate.

I brought out the plates and placed them on the table near each chair for everybody. I also added some knives, forks, spoons, cups, and napkins as well. Boomer placed the right amount of stack on each plate and then put the dirty dishes in the sink. I brought out a huge bottle of orange juice, shook it, and then poured some in each glass.

I then placed the bottle back inside the fridge and cleaned the dishes as Boomer poured syrup on each stack and then placed the maple syrup bottle in the middle so people would know where it is. I finished cleaning the dishes and placed them in the dish rack so they would dry up. I dried my hands with a paper towel, threw it away in the trash bin, and checked to make sure we had everything set on the table.

"Want me to go wake my brothers while you wake your friends?" Boomer asked me.

"Sure!" I answered.

We first went to Brick's room where Momoko was staying at and we quietly went inside and I had to stop myself from letting out a small squeal escape from my lips. They were both on the bed sleeping with the covers covering their bodies and they were hugging each other. Momoko had her head resting against the crook of his neck and Brick's chin was tucked under her head as his arm was around her waist.

I quietly went over to her side while Boomer went to Brick's side. I gently shook her arm while Boomer shook his shoulder. After a few more shakes, they were starting to wake up.

"Wakey wakey, Momoko-chan. Its time for breakfast."

"Brick, get up. We made pancakes."

They opened their eyes and when they saw each other, they quickly backed away from each other as their faces were glowing red. We held their shoulders so they wouldn't fall off the bed. It looks like they're blushing when they realized that they cuddled with each other. How adorable.

"You two get ready. Breakfast is on the table," I said.

"So hurry up before the greens come and eat it all up," Boomer replied.

"G-Got it!" Brick nearly stuttered.

"R-Right!" Momoko stuttered with her face still red.

I let out a small giggle and left the room with Boomer as we closed the door behind us and let them change so they would come to the table to eat. We then went to Butch's room and went inside to see both Butch and Kaoru sleeping. Butch was hugging Kaoru while snoring and Kaoru had her head resting against his chest. Thats so cute! Does this mean Kaoru is starting to get along with Butch now?

We went over to either side and shook them awake. I shook Kaoru's arm and Boomer shook Butch's shoulder. After shaking them for about a minute, they stirred and started to wake up.

"What time is it?" Butch yawned.

"Something smells good from outside," Kaoru said in a groggy tone.

After they were fully awake, she noticed that she was close to him and nearly shrieked and quickly got out of the bed while backing up against the bathroom door. Her face was a bit pink and she had a shocked look on her face.

"Gross! I can't believe I slept on that bed with him!" she yelled out in disgust.

"The bed's better than the floor. Plus, you liked it when I hugged you," he smirked at her.

"Shut up, you hentai!"

"Now don't be shy, cupcake~"

"Never call me that!"

"Then should I call you butterfly?~"

"And that as well! I hate pet names!"

While they were busy arguing with each other, we quickly left the room since it'll take a while and went back to the kitchen where we saw Brick and Momoko sitting down at the table quietly eating their food with their faces a bit red. It looks like their blush is dying down a bit but at least they're changed and eating.

I sat down next to Momoko and ate my food while Boomer sat down next to Brick and ate his. As we ate, we heard the door loudly being slammed open and I turned my head to see Kaoru quickly running to the table and sat down and began eating her pancakes. Butch came out of the room with a calm look on his face and he went over to the table and sat down as well and ate. I wonder what happened in there?

Soon, we finished eating and I cleaned the dishes while Boomer dried them. I heard Momoko conversing with Kaoru about something but in a low whisper so the boys wouldn't hear them. From the corner of my eye, I saw Brick relaxing on the couch with Butch. I then finished cleaning the dishes and Boomer cleaned the last one.

I went over to the girls and gave them a smile. "Did you two slept well?"

"It would've been better if Butch hadn't hugged me," Kaoru gagged.

"I slept well but I was surprised that Brick and I were cuddling with each other," Momoko blushed.

I let out a small giggle at what they said. "My sleep wasn't too bad but Boomer did hugged my waist."

"Be glad that yours is innocent."

"He's a gentleman, Kaoru-san."

"Exactly."

"Are you girls done talking?"

We looked over and saw the boys leaning against the couch. Weren't Brick and Butch relaxing on the couch about a minute ago? I guess they're already relaxed and are now energized and ready to go.

"Yes, we're done talking," Momoko answered to them.

"Good. Because today, we're gonna go visit the church," Brick said. Wait a minute? We're going to the church?

* * *

**Meiru's p.o.v.**

We arrived at St. Gemina, the holy church of Arcane. Its appearance is like any other church but this one resembles more to be a castle and when its dark, it sparkles which makes us think that it was covered in diamonds even though it doesn't have any. I could see the guardian angel statue resting on top of the roof and gazing over everyone who enters inside.

We wore our decent clothes to show respect and we had to wait for the others to come since Brick planned for us to come here today. I think I have a feeling on why he wants us to come. Though I really hope its not what he's actually planning to do.

"Hey, thanks for coming!"

I looked over and saw that he managed to arrive along with the others. He had a small pouch thats tied around his waist and it looked a bit full. Looks like he brought some offerings for the church.

"How come we're visiting the church, Brick?" I heard Enzan ask him.

"We're gonna do a small prayer and then do a small ritual," Brick answered. Wait a minute. A ritual?

"Didn't we went through that ritual before?" I heard Airisu whisper to me.

"We did but it looks like theirs would be different," I whispered back.

He then went inside the church and we followed behind. The inside of the church is also beautiful and the mosaic glass on the walls were rainbow colored and had pictures of angels or the lord. A huge cross was hanging on the front of the church and a podium was there where a priest would read the words from the holy bible.

Then, Brick stopped and brought out a hand to indicate us to wait. He then went up a few steps, went over to the podium, picked up a bell resting on it, and rang it. Soon, a young woman dressed up as a nun came out from the room and went over to him. I couldn't tell what they were saying but the woman nodded to what he said and quickly left. Then, she came back with a bowl of holy water and 3 necklaces in which each charm looks like a dove, an angel, and a cross.

"Boomer. Butch. Bring the girls over here," he said.

"Right!" they answered and ushered the girls to step on the podium.

As they did that, the woman gave each of the boys a necklace: Brick had the dove, Boomer had the angel, and Butch had the cross. They looked over the necklace to make sure everything was good and then went over to the girls. Brick put the dove necklace around Momoko's neck, Boomer put the angel necklace around Miyako's neck, and Butch put the cross necklace around Kaoru's neck.

"Um, whats with the necklaces?" Momoko asked them.

"You'll figure out real soon," Brick answered her. "Sister Mimiko, please proceed."

"Yes, Brick-san," the woman called Sister Mimiko said in a polite tone and walked over to the girls while still holding the bowl.

Boomer then gave her a small wash cloth and she gave him a small nod and took it. She then dipped it in the bowl a bit and pressed the wet cloth against Momoko's cheeks, forehead, and on her necklace. She did the same thing with Miyako and Kaoru and then put the bowl and cloth on the podium.

She then went over to the shrine of the huge cross, got on her knees, and said a prayer. After her prayer was done, the light from the cross started to glow and 3 beams of light came and hit the girls. Wait a minute, now I remembered the type of ritual they had. This shows whether they are pure or not and it also shows the real them. The same thing happened to us and they saw our alter egos. This isn't good at all. They'll know who the girls are and it'll be a catastrophe.

I tried to move but I couldn't. I looked down and saw that Netto had his grip on my waist and is preventing me from moving. This isn't good at all. The boys are preventing us from stopping the ritual. We have to warn them.

"Girls, get out of the light now! It'll show you- Misora couldn't finish because Subaru covered her mouth. I felt Netto's hand resting on my mouth to prevent me from speaking and Enzan did the same to Airisu. This can't be. We're too late!

Soon, the light engulfed the girls and they started to glow. It nearly blinded us but it then went away as it showed the girls' real forms. Their aura was glowing white and their transformation outfits were still the same from when they were 13. Their belts reappeared around their waists and their compacts glowed from the light.

"T-They're…" Boomer gasped in shock.

"I-It can't be!" Butch trembled in anger.

"My hunch was right all along," Brick frowned. "Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru are actually the PowerPuff Girls Z, our sworn enemies from long ago."


	11. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone! I'm trying not to be lazy with my updates but it looks like its getting to me! I know everyone does that sometimes but its a common disease for a lot of us! Plus, I know we're all busy with school and stuff so I'm sure you all understand! You're all shocked from the cliffhanger in the last chapter so I hope you're ready for how the story would be due to the suspense! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Ch. 10**

**Butch's p.o.v.**

Many emotions had coursed through me: anger, shock, confusion, hurt. But most of all, I felt betrayed. How stupid was I for not noticing the similarities between her and Buttercup? How did I not know that they were both the same person? How dumb was I for telling her about Arcane and how we were the rulers of this city!?

Her appearance was still the same when we first met back when we were 13. Her black hair was still spunky and short, her skin was a nice tan from probably doing a lot of sports outside, her lime green eyes still has a spark in them, her outfit is still the same, and she still looks pretty when she blushes or gets angry.

I felt my fists clutching in anger and I had to take long and deep breaths to control myself so I wouldn't make a scene. After all, we're in a church and I don't want to get scolded by the priests and nuns who work here. I also don't want the Lord to be angry with me as well.

I turned my head to my red eyed brother and gave him a venomous glare. "Brick, how long did you had a hunch that these girls were our enemies?"

"It was just this morning, Butch," he answered while still looking at the girls, but mostly at Blossom.

"Explain right now!" I hissed at him.

"When she and I fell asleep, I felt a weird aura coming from her whenever I touch her. I thought it was nothing but this one was different. It felt like I knew her from somewhere and my own hunch was right. Her aura resembles to be a white aura and it reminded me of 3 people who I knew of who had these white auras. It was our own counterparts, the PPGZ. I had to make sure my theory was correct so I brought them here to the church since this place can show who the person really is," Brick explained.

"All this time, our own counterparts are actually normal girls and not superheroes at all?" Boomer asked in shock. "This can't be real!"

"This is reality, Boomer. We all have to face it," I nearly growled.

"Girls! Run!"

Suddenly, they quickly flew out of the church and I growled to see that it was Misora who yelled at them to run. Subaru, you were supposed to keep her mouth shut! You mustn't remove your hand from her mouth at all unless its okay with us!

"Boys! After them!" I heard Brick yell.

We quickly pressed our compacts and transformed into our new transformation outfits and flew out of the church to go after them. We can't lose sight of them. If we do, they'll find a way out of here and we cannot let them do that! Outsiders are not allowed to leave this place if they stumble upon it! They can never be trusted with secrets at all!

We flew up above the building where the angel statue is and looked around to see where they flew off to. We spotted some faint signature colors from ahead and quickly flew over there to follow them. I gained up some speed along with my brothers and we arrived at our destination but they were nowhere to be seen or found.

"Scour the city, boys! Look through every inch and don't stop until they're found!" Brick commanded us.

"Right!" Boomer and I yelled.

We split up and flew through every path of the city to see where they went. I took the west side and flew around to see if I could spot Buttercup or any of her friends. I know that they won't be in public or with a crowd of people so I have a pretty good guess that they're hiding somewhere whether its an abandoned building or a dark alleyway.

There's no way they would ask someone for help because I'm sure they'll figure out something's amiss and would contact us to let us know what the problem was. If I were the girls, I would hide somewhere deep within the shadows where no one would see us or somewhere where I'd never thought to look. We don't have an underground sewer so thats out of the question.

"You girls think you're so smart," I chuckled in a dark tone. "Trying to hide from us won't work. You can run but you cannot hide. We won't let you win the cat and mouse game at all. After all, you 3 are the mice while the boys and I are the cats. We won't stop until we get what we desire."

"Butch! Do you see them!?" I heard Boomer yell at me.

"Not yet! What about you two!?" I called out to them.

"Nothing! I can't find Bubbles or her friends anywhere!" he yelled out in frustration.

"Me neither. They're definitely hiding somewhere since they're not within the crowd," Brick frowned.

"Then lets go through every area where they could possibly hide!" I exclaimed.

"Butch, we can't! People would get suspicious and we don't want them to think that something bad has happened!"

"So we should just give up and let the girls escape from here?! We can't let anyone know about this place!"

"I know and thats why I have a better solution on finding the girls!"

"What solution!? What are we gonna do!?"

"Its simple, Butch," he evilly grinned at me. "We're not allowed to find them up in the sky but the underground below the city can help us."

* * *

**Kaoru's p.o.v.**

I covered my nose so the stench wouldn't get to me and saw Momoko took a small peek from the small ray of light poking through the lid as her eyes scanned the area. We hid inside the dumpster in an abandoned alleyway where its really dark out in the area and stayed in here for quite a while. I don't know how long but I hope its not forever. I don't think I can take more of this stench.

"Is it safe to come out now?" I heard Miyako whisper to Momoko.

"I think so. I don't see them at all," Momoko whispered back.

"Then lets get out right now. I really can't take any more of this stench," I whispered to them.

She nodded to us and carefully opened the lid, but not too hard since that'll make a noise and quietly hopped out of the dumpster and held the lid up so we would get out. Miyako went out next and I got out last. After that, she carefully closed the lid in which it did not make a sound at all.

"Okay, why can't we transform back into our uniforms again?" I asked her.

"If we remained in our transformation outfits, the boys would detect us and we also can't let anyone know about us at all. We need to stay in our normal forms and stay hidden where no one would be suspicious of us at all," she explained.

"B-But in an alleyway?" Miyako gulped.

"Its the only way to stay hidden from them," Momoko sighed.

"This sucks!" I kicked a pebble from the ground. "I can't believe our identities were exposed because of that giant cross that can detect who that person really is!"

"But how is it possible for it to do that?" Miyako asked in confusion.

"I don't know but we got to remember to avoid that place," Momoko answered.

"We need to find a way to get out of this city," I said.

"Where should we start?" Miyako asked.

"For now, we gotta see if there's any area where its possible to find an exit," Momoko replied.

I looked around and noticed that the buildings were kinda the same like the other parts of the buildings that we've seen before. However, this place looked a bit dull and there weren't any people around at all. It looks like we're the only ones here.

"This place looks like its been abandoned," Miyako said.

"Maybe but we don't know that for sure," Momoko said.

"I guess we should start walking since we can't transformed," I groaned.

We started walking around the dull area of the city and all we see are buildings and lamp posts but no living being in sight. We couldn't contact the Professor through our compacts since there are no signals and we can't find Misora and the others due to the MRBZ being with them all the time. If they managed to find us, they'll let the boys know about our whereabouts and we'll be dead.

Soon, it was slowly beginning to get dark and we still couldn't find our way out of here. Luckily, we spotted an abandoned store with a window that looked like its been smashed and quickly went in there for some shelter. There's no way that I'm sleeping outside. I don't want to be mistaken as a homeless person at all!

"I wonder how long this place has been empty?" Miyako asked.

"Who knows? But for now, we'll hide out here and continue our search in the morning," Momoko answered.

"I'm taking the recliner over there!" I plopped down on a recliner where my legs are hanging where I can see my feet. That feels so much better.

"Miyako and I will take the couch," she replied and sat down at the end of the couch.

"I found some blankets we could use," Miyako gave one to each of us and sat down at the other end of the couch. "Hopefully, they'll keep us warm."

"I just hope that our stomachs would stop growling," I replied and patted my empty stomach.

"Lets see if we can find some food tomorrow. For now, lets just get some sleep," Momoko said.

We all got comfy on our own beds and closed our eyes to let sleep take over us. I really hope we can actually get out of here. I miss my family, my mom's home cooked meals, and the city. I even miss the Professor, Ken, and Peach. I miss playing soccer at the park. I sure hope they're not worrying too much about us.

**At midnight**

I felt someone stroking my hair. I thought that it might've been dust so I scratched my hair and went back to sleep. However, the feeling of my hair being touched came back so I patted it to see if it was the dust again. My fingers touched something warm and solid that felt like a hand and I shot my eyes open to see who it was.

"Looks like we finally found you," he smirked at me.

"Bu-" he covered my mouth before I could utter his name out and wagged his finger at me.

"Don't make a noise at all. Your friends are sleeping."

I turned my head and gasped to see Brick and Boomer towering over them. The girls were still asleep so they have no clue at all that the boys are here and found us. I reached down for my belt but I felt nothing around my waist.

"Looking for this?" I heard him whisper as he held my belt on his hands. "I removed it while you were sleeping. My brothers also have your friends' belts so they can't transform at all."

Oh man, this isn't good at all! Without them, its impossible to beat the boys especially since they're in their transformation outfits. But if they're in their normal forms, I could probably beat them since I'm the strongest but Momoko and Miyako can't. They only know the basics of self defense so it'll be impossible for them to defeat the boys!

"While your friends are sleeping, you and I are gonna have a long talk," he whispered in my ear. "If you don't want your friends to get hurt, then follow my rules."

I shook my fists in anger but slowly nodded. I couldn't let them lay a finger on the girls. They're like sisters to me and if anything bad happens to them, I would never forgive myself. Its my job to keep them safe no matter what.

I felt him grab my upper arm and lifted me off the recliner. He pinned my wrists behind my back with one hand and covered my mouth with the other hand. He then made me walk over to a room where there was a door near the corner and opened it that showed some stairs that lead to the basement. We then walked all the way down the stairs after he closed the door behind us and turned on the lights that showed what the basement looked like.

There was a fireplace in the corner that looked like its been used before and some stuff that looked old and covered with dust and cobwebs. An old mattress was on the ground with a torn blanket and pillow resting in the middle. It smelled of sweat and coffee so I have no idea whether the person drank coffee or spilled some on it.

I felt my grip being loosened and his hand removing from my mouth. I then saw him take out from a bag he had what looked to be a giant blanket and placed it over the mattress where it nearly covers it. He then placed the bag on the ground near the mattress and pressed the compact on his belt that de-transformed him.

"Sit down on the mattress, Kaoru," I heard him say.

I obeyed him and slowly went over to the mattress and sat down on it. I then felt him sit down right next to me but I kept my head down so I wouldn't look at him. I don't know what he's planning but I hope it isn't bad. I have to pretend that he's not near me at all so he won't see my fear.

I almost flinched when he started touching my hair. "Kaoru, you have such pretty hair."

"T-Thanks," I nearly mumbled.

"You should let your hair down if you grew it out. You'll be very pretty with short or long hair."

"I'm fine with short."

"As you like."

His hand changed course from my hair to my cheek. He caressed my face and his thumb traced my lips. He then tilted my chin up so he could have a better look of me and moved his hand down to my shoulder. He moved his hand towards my other shoulder and his arm was now around me and pulled me closer to him.

"I can't believe I didn't notice the similarities at all," I heard him say. "If I had listened to my gut or remembered my past more, I could've figured it out real soon."

I didn't say anything as he continued to ramble on. "It was so obvious. The signature color, the hair style, the lime green eyes, the skin color. But most of all, it was your appearance. I should've remembered it more often."

As he continued to ramble on, his grip on me tightened. It wasn't a very tight grip that could hurt me. It was only a tight enough grip that would prevent me from moving or escaping from him. It looks like he's mad and I can tell since it looked like he isn't letting go of me at all.

"After finding out your identity, I was really mad and I wanted to yell at you but I couldn't since we were at the church," I heard him say. "Now that my bros and I had found you and the girls, I can finally get my revenge on you for lying to me."

"Do whatever you want with me but don't hurt my friends!" I blurted out without thinking. Seriously, am I trying to get myself killed or something!?

"You'll do anything to keep them safe?" I heard him smirk.

"You heard me," I replied.

"Then you have to obey me and do whatever I tell you to do and if you follow them, no harm will come to them."

"Its a deal."

"Good. Lets begin right now."

* * *

**Misora's p.o.v.**

"Let us out right now!" I banged on the door.

"Its no use, Misora. They won't let us out of here," I heard Meiru sigh.

"And if we try to escape from here, our punishment is gonna be severe," Airisu replied.

"But what about the girls!? Now that the RRBZ know their identities, they're gonna be in danger! We have to find a way out of here and save them!"

"We don't even know where they flew off to! They could be anywhere!" Meiru exclaimed.

"We can't contact them through our compacts because signals can't be reached in the underground," Airisu said.

"There has to be a way! We made a pact to help them escape so they won't suffer like we did!" I yelled.

"Its impossible to escape this room. There are no air vents and they have the key to the door! Plus, the door isn't made of wood so we can't kick it down," Meiru said.

"We can't transform since they have our belts and digging our way through won't work as well," Airisu sighed.

"I guess the only thing we could do is pray," I punched the door with my fist and went back to the bed and sat down on it. Oh heavenly father, please keep the girls safe. Don't let the RRBZ hurt them or we'll never forgive ourselves. We beg of you lord, protect them.


	12. Chapter 11

**Hi everyone! I hope you all liked the last chapter because it was filled with suspense and with shock. This chapter would probably shock you a bit but you just gotta follow along the plot. Anyways, I only own the plot while the MPGZ and MRBZ belong to my friend Icebat! The rest of the characters belong to their respective owners. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Ch. 11**

**Momoko's p.o.v.**

I felt my hair being stroked gently as I snuggled against the couch. Its probably Miyako or Kaoru who's doing that since they're in the building with me. It felt really nice and its like a comforting way for people if they ever need comfort from a loved one.

My hair was still being stroked but then the hand changed course over to my cheek. It gently stroked against it and I felt a finger trace over my lips. Hold on, the girls don't have a masculine hand or rough fingers.

My eyes shot open and I let out a huge gasp as I saw a pair of crimson red eyes staring at me and towering over me. He then covered my mouth and placed a finger on his lips to indicate that I should stay silent. I looked over and saw that Miyako was still sleeping but with Boomer watching over her like a hawk.

I slowly sat up as the blanket slipped past me and landed on my lap. He then carefully removed the blanket from my body, quietly picked me up from the couch like a bride, and carried me to a room that was across from the room where Butch took Kaoru. He then went over to a sofa and sat down on it while placing me on his lap.

I nearly froze as he grabbed a strand of my hair and twirled it around his finger. "Its a good thing I listened to my hunch. All this time, you girls were actually the PPGZ."

I looked at my lap in interest as he continued to ramble on. "I should've remembered the details of your appearance. You have the long orange hair tied in a red bow like Blossom. The same cotton candy pink eyes like her. You have the same skin color and face like her. But not only that, you have the same outfit, signature color, and belt like her. You two are actually the same person."

As he continued to ramble on, his grip around my waist tightened. I couldn't escape from him because I fear that he'll hurt my friends and I didn't had my belt on. He must've removed it while I was sleeping. But how did he and his brothers find us here?

"If you're wondering how my brothers and I found you here, we detected your white light from the underground. We have access to it and we're the only ones who know our way out of it. It tells us which area a person and it shows what color they are. We managed to find your colors here so it wasn't that hard at all," he said with a smug on his face.

"What do you guys want?" I finally replied.

"Revenge," he answered as he caressed my leg. "Not only did you girls kept this secret from us, you made a fool out of us. If you think that you'll be able to escape this place, then you're wrong."

"Let us go back home and we swore to never tell anyone about this city," I muttered.

"Not gonna happen!" he growled out in anger. "Anyone from the outside world ever enters the city, they never leave at all! No one could ever keep a secret at all!"

"But my friends and I can! No one knows about our identities and we kept the secret safe! We can keep this secret of this city! We won't tell anyone about this, not even the Professor, Ken, and Peach would know about it! We swear!"

"You think you're so smart, huh?" he chuckled evilly. "Well guess what? You're absolutely wrong."

I heard a loud slam and I turned my head over to see Butch coming out of the room where a door was with Kaoru behind him. He was holding her by her wrist so it looked like she couldn't escape from him. I nearly gasped as I saw the state she was in.

Her hair was messed up a bit and her face was flushed. Her clothes were roughed up a bit and there were red bite marks all over her neck and collarbone. Oh my goodness! What did he do to her!?

"We're done with the basement. You can use it if you'd like, Brick," Butch told him.

"Thank you, Butch. I'll keep that in mind," he answered.

"No problem," Butch smirked and went over to the sofa across from us and had Kaoru sit down on it.

"Hey brothers!" Boomer exclaimed while coming in with Miyako in his arms.

"Bro, you can place your counterpart right near Butch's," Brick replied.

"Got it!" Boomer said and placed Miyako on the sofa next to Kaoru.

I felt Brick moved me from his lap onto the sofa next to him and got up. "Pinky, my brothers and I would be discussing something in the other room. Don't even think about escaping from us. Remember, we have your belts and we'll know where you girls will be."

He then patted my head and left the room with his brothers. I quickly got up and went over to the sofa where the girls were and sat down next to Kaoru who was flushed a bit. Miyako and I put our arms around her for comfort. In every situation, we would always hug each other for comfort and support. Right now, Kaoru needs it.

"Kaoru-san, what happened to you?" Miyako whispered in shock.

"Did Butch did this to you?" I asked in a whisper.

"He did," she answered while trembling a bit.

"Why?" Miyako asked in shock.

* * *

**Kaoru's p.o.v.**

"This is what happened," I replied and told them the story.

_Flashback_

"_What do you mean right now!?" I yelled in shock._

"_You heard me," he smirked. "You said that you'll do anything to protect them, right?"_

"_I-I did but-_

"_Then that means it starts now! The first thing I want you to do is lay down on the mattress."_

"_What are you gonna do to me!?"_

"_Don't ask questions. Lay down on the mattress now."_

"_F-Fine!"_

_I slowly laid down on the mattress and felt the soft blanket touch me to provide me warmth and comfort. However, it didn't feel that comfortable since I have no clue what he's gonna do to me. _

_I then saw him unzip his black coat and removed it to reveal his green tank-top. Okay, how long has he been working out and is it possible for a guy like him to get muscles that could make the Greek God Adonis jealous of him? I think I need to calm down now. I'm starting to act like Momoko and Miyako now._

_He then crawled over to me and hovered above me as both of his hands were pressed against the mattress on either side of my head and his legs spread apart with mine in-between him. Maybe I can knee him in the groin if he tries to do anything perverted to me._

"_If you dare try to knee me in my private area, bad things would happen to your friends," I heard him say._

_I let out a small huff but had to do as he said so he wouldn't hurt the girls. His face moved closer to mine and I nearly flinched as his warm breath fanned against my face. His lips moved closer to mine and brushed against them. I tightened my grip on the blanket as his lips pressed hard against me._

_This is the first time I'm being kissed but I never imagined it would be like this and from my own enemy. I hate it if a guy tries to kiss me because I believed that romance was gross. But now, I have no choice but to let him kiss me because I can't let my friends get hurt and I have no idea if the MPGZ are gonna save us or not._

_He removed his lips from mine and I let out a small gasp as his body fell and laid on me. I nearly shivered as I felt his muscles pressed against me and I hate to admit it, they're very strong and are probably better than mine._

_His lips were then pressed against my cheek and he began planting kisses down to my neck. I felt the sleeve of my shirt get pulled down to show my shoulder and his lips pressed against my bare skin. What is he trying to do to me!?_

"_Kaoru, remove your shirt," he said._

"_What!? No way!" I shouted at him._

"_You made a deal with me, remember? Now I don't like to repeat myself. Remove your shirt!"_

"_I hate you," I mumbled and slowly removed my shirt._

_He grabbed my shirt and tossed it away in a random direction. I quickly covered my bra so he wouldn't see it but he grabbed my wrists and pinned them against the mattress as he gazed at my green bra. He better not make me remove my clothes because I don't want that pervert to see my body!_

_I shivered as he planted a kiss on my cleavage and then started attacking my neck. I couldn't move at all due to his body pinning me down against the mattress and I wasn't able to kick him due to his legs pinning against mine. I bit my lip to refrain myself from moaning so he wouldn't think I enjoyed it. I actually don't like it at all._

_I almost shrieked as he bit my neck a couple of times and he then started planting kisses on my collarbone. I shivered as he sucked and slightly bit on it to make my skin look red. I really hate this guy._

"_Your body is so beautiful," he whispered in my ear as he feels my sides. "But don't be afraid. I'm not gonna take your virginity. I just want to touch you, thats all."_

"_Y-Yeah right!" I nearly stuttered. Don't stutter, Kaoru! You're stronger than this!_

"_Soon, you'll beg me to take you once you realize that you like my touch," he chuckled against my ear._

_I yelped as his hand slid under my bra and started cupping my breast. I looked away with my eyes closed as I felt a small tear escape against my eye. I can't believe this. Kaoru Matsubara, the toughest girl at school, is being violated by her own enemy, Butch JoJo of the RRBZ._

_I felt his thumb wipe away my tear and he planted a kiss on my cheek. "Look at me, Kaoru."_

_I shook my head no at him and he grabbed my chin and turned my head so I would look at him. His hand removed my breast and he then put his arms around me while resting his chin against my shoulder. I opened my eyes and looked down to see that he was hugging me._

"_Don't be afraid of my touch, Kaoru. I'm the only boy who can touch you like this. After all, we're counterparts and we're made for each other. I wanna show you that my touches are good and once you realize that, you'll only want me to touch you," he whispered against my ear._

"_I never want to be touched at all," I whispered back to him._

"_No one else can. However, I'm the only one who can touch you like this," he kissed my neck._

_End of Flashback_

"After that, he got off of me and let me put my shirt back on while he put his jacket back on. He took me back upstairs but told me that I mustn't tell anyone about this so I had no choice but to agree to him," I finished saying. "However, you girls are the only ones who now know about this."

* * *

**Momoko's p.o.v.**

"Oh my goodness! I can't believe he did that to you!" I exclaimed in shock while hugging her.

"If we had known about this earlier, we could've stopped him from touching you!" Miyako exclaimed and rubbed her back.

"If you'd done that, then Brick and Boomer would hurt you girls and I can't let you two get hurt at all!" Kaoru nearly trembled. "I have to keep you girls safe! You're like my own sisters!"

I hugged her more as my fists shook in anger. I can't believe that jerk would do that to her. To my own best friend! I'm the leader of this group. I should be the one punished, not them! How can I call myself a leader and a best friend if I can't protect my own friends and family!? They don't deserve this pain at all!

"We'll help you forget about it, Kaoru-san. We promise!" I heard Miyako say in a serious tone.

"Thanks, Miyako. But don't worry, I'll be okay," she gave us a weak smile.

"Not until we actually do heal you! Best friends stick together and help each other no matter what!" I exclaimed at her.

"She's right!" Miyako replied with a firm nod.

"I'm glad we're the best of friends," Kaoru nearly laughed.

"We're more than that! We're sisters!" I replied.

"Sisters until the end!" Miyako smiled.

"We're back!"

The both of us hugged Kaoru protectively as we gave them a glare. However, we mostly glared at Butch for what he did to our friend and he was a bit surprised on what we're doing but glared at us back. He will pay for violating our friend and making her cry!

"Why are you glaring at Butch?" Brick asked.

"He knows the reason why!" I yelled in anger.

"Butch, what did you do to your counterpart?" Boomer asked him.

"He made her cry!" Miyako shouted in anger.

"He did?" Brick rose an eyebrow at him.

"Sorry, but its a secret," Butch frowned and folded his arms over his chest.

"Anyways, its time to take you girls back to our penthouse," Brick said.

"Why?" I asked.

"You girls live with us there now. Remember?" Boomer replied.

"Your brother mustn't come near our friend at all!" Miyako yelled.

"Miyako, its fine! I can handle this on my own! I'm a big girl," Kaoru said.

"Are you sure, Kaoru?" I asked.

"I'm positive. I just need to rebuild myself again," she gave me a weak smile.

"Fine but we're still gonna help you!" I gave her a stern look.

"Alright," she answered.

I yelped as my grip on her loosened and I was then picked up bridal style by Brick. Boomer picked up Miyako and Butch picked up Kaoru. They were already in their transformation outfits so they then flew out of the abandoned store and towards back to their penthouse.

The wind blew against my long hair and I had no choice but to clutch onto his tank-top so I wouldn't fall off. I hate to admit but he had some strong muscles but now is not the time to go boy crazy again. Kaoru comes first and she needs to recover from what happened!

It didn't take that long to get to their penthouse and as they took us inside through the window and de-transformed, we noticed that Airisu and her friends were there and we quickly ran over to them and hugged them. They hugged us back and kept saying sorry to us over and over again.

"Girls, we're so sorry that we didn't come to save you. They wouldn't let us leave the room," Airisu whispered to me.

"And we're sorry that we didn't realize that the church was where your identities were exposed. We completely forgot about it," Meiru whispered to Miyako.

"If the boys did something to you, then we're really sorry for not being there to rescue you," Misora whispered to Kaoru.

"We're sorry," they hugged us again as small tears ran down their cheeks.

We hugged them back as they weeped on our shoulders. Poor girls. They suffered more than we did and they couldn't save us because of the boys. You're not alone, MPGZ. We're also gonna help you escape from here and go back to your loved ones as well. You 3 don't deserve to be in any more pain. You're the greatest friends ever to us!

We heard someone clear their throat and we looked over to see that Enzan was the one who did that. We broke the hug and looked over to see what they wanted to say. Why would you clear your throat like that when these girls were crying?!

"Now that we got your attention, this is what we wanted to say," Brick replied.

"Are you boys gonna destroy us?" Kaoru asked in a blunt tone.

"Nope!" Butch answered.

"You girls will stay with us and will not leave this building unless one of us is with you," Brick said.

"You can't escape from here at all or there will be bad consequences," Boomer continued.

"And to make sure you girls will behave, we have security cameras installed in our penthouse to let us see if you girls aren't gonna escape from us or do something rash," Butch finished.

"But there is good news," Brick said.

"Good news?" I asked.

"Our bodyguards and their counterparts will be staying in the penthouse with us so that way, they'll help us keep an eye on you girls including their counterparts as well," Brick gave me a small smirk.

"Are you boys serious?" Miyako asked in shock.

"We are serious, baby blue," Boomer chuckled.

"Do not call her that," Kaoru glared at him.

"Its his choice, cupcake," Butch gave her a smirk.

She scowled and looked away as Miyako and I nearly sighed in relief that she wasn't completely broken. It looks like her spirit is still there and we wanna keep it strong so it wouldn't break at all. Kaoru won't admit it to us but we know that her soft side is only shown to people whom she can really trust, mostly females like us or her mom.

"Since its still morning, why don't we all eat since none of us ate breakfast at all?" Brick asked us.

"We can go downstairs to the lobby where they're still serving breakfast," Enzan answered.

"Thats a good idea," Netto said.

"I'm in," Subaru replied.

"Then its all settled! Lets go eat now!" Boomer exclaimed.

"Girls, you'll be with us the whole time so don't escape from us," Butch gave us a smug look.

They grabbed our hands and took us out of the room and into the elevator where we went down all the way to the 1st floor from their 34th floor. As the elevators opened, we stepped outside and went to the lobby where breakfast was still being served. But then, Brick took me away from the others and lead me in the corner where the plants prevented us from being seen.

Before I could open my mouth, he pressed his lips against mine and I gasped as he wrapped his arms around my waist. The kiss was filled with passion and lust and I couldn't get out of his grip because I was trapped between the corner and his body. Luckily, it didn't last long and he pulled away so I could breathe.

"You girls must do as we say and that is what I wanted to do," Brick smirked at me. "By the way, your lips are soft."

I felt my face heating up a bit and he then took me out of the corner and back to where the others were. What kind of game are those boys playing? If they think they can mess with our emotions like that, then they'll have to think again. I think its time to show the boys that us girls are stronger than them.


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey you guys! I'm sure that you were all surprised on what happened last chapter but don't you worry! The girls aren't gonna give up and they will fight back against the boys! There will be romance real soon but you just gotta be patient since I want the plot to keep on going! And for all of you green lovers out there, they will get together first so be patient! I hope you all enjoy the story! :)**

* * *

**Ch. 12**

**Misora's p.o.v.**

We sat down at our seats while placing our plates filled with food on the table. Luckily, Kaoru and I were sitting next to each other but sadly, the boys sat down on either side of us. Us greens were at our own table while the blues sat at a table across from us and the reds sat at a table diagonally from us.

I stiffened as I felt an arm wrap around my waist and I looked over to see that Kaoru has an arm wrapped around her shoulders. I tried to get Subaru's arm off of me but his grip on my waist tightened. Kaoru couldn't get Butch's arm off of her since he would let out a small growl if she tries to do that. I better remind her that Butch's growl means bad news.

"Misora, you should eat your food now. You don't want it to get cold now," I heard Subaru whisper in my ear.

I slowly nodded and took a bite of my waffles. The boys were already eating and Kaoru was slowly eating hers like I was. I noticed that her neck looked a bit red and I thought I saw a bite mark or two on there including her collarbone. Oh my god. Did Butch do this to her!? How dare he!

I wiped my mouth with a napkin to get rid of the syrup stain on my lips and looked over from the table to see the others were in a similar predicament like we were. The boys had their arms around the girls and they would only stare at their plate or their lap while eating. Why must we suffer like this?

"Cupcake, you're barely eating at all. You gotta fill your stomach up with food or you'll faint from hunger," I heard Butch say.

I turned my head to see Kaoru poking her food while eating small amounts of it. Kaoru, are you okay? You should eat more so you wouldn't get sick. I hope what Butch did to her didn't affect her at all.

"I'm not that hungry at all," she murmured.

"You gotta be hungry. You didn't eat anything at all yesterday," Subaru replied.

"If you were still shaken up from what happened this morning, then don't be afraid. Just forget about it and concentrate on eating," Butch said while rubbing her back.

"I just don't feel like eating, thats all," she mumbled.

I let out a small frown as I heard her stomach rumble a bit. I better make sure she eats more so she wouldn't starve to death. I cut a small piece of her pancake, stabbed it with a fork, and lifted it up so I could hold it near her mouth. "Kaoru, you need to eat. You need food to last throughout the day."

"I'm fin-

I shoved the food into her mouth when she opened her mouth. She slowly chewed her food while glaring at me and I gave her a small smirk. Glare all you want but be happy that I'm doing this because I don't want you to starve to death.

I did the same result but fed her gently so I wouldn't make her choke. The process continued for a while until she's done with her pancakes and I then gave her a cup of yogurt with some green apple slices on the side. I figured that she would like those since fruit always taste good with yogurt.

She lifted up her spoon and ate some of the yogurt while eating a bit of the apple slices. She finished her apples but she only ate half of the yogurt. At least she won't feel hungry anymore. Her stomach needs to feel full so she'll have more energy during the day.

"You did good on doing that," Subaru said to me.

"She's my friend. I don't want her to starve to death," I answered.

"Thank you for feeding her. Though its too bad that I wasn't the one who fed her. It would've been nice to feed her," Butch gave out a small smirk to her.

"Wipe that smirk off of your face before I barf," she replied. Nice one!

"Now that hurt!" he pretended to look sad while placing his hand on his heart. Seriously, how cliche can he be.

After we finished our food, we got up and saw that the others were already done eating. I noticed that Momoko's cheeks were a bit pink and Airisu was rubbing her arm in comfort. I wonder what happened to her? I have a feeling Brick did something to her.

"Are you all done eating?" Brick asked us.

"We're done," Boomer answered.

"Yup!" Butch replied.

"Um, is it alright if Momoko and I use the restroom? She has an eyelash in her eye," Airisu piped up.

"Its true," Momoko rubbed her eye.

"Fine but make it quick. You already know where it is, right?" he asked.

"I still remembered," Airisu said.

"Good! Take her there and no funny business!" he exclaimed.

"Right," she replied and walked away with Momoko.

* * *

**Airisu's p.o.v.**

When we went inside the ladies room, she turned on the faucet and splashed her face with water. Her face was a bit red and she's trying to make her face return to her original color again. I have a feeling that Brick kissed her since her lips were a bit swollen. She then got out a paper towel from the machine and wiped her face dry with it.

"Airisu, I think I have a plan on getting back at those boys," she replied.

"What do you mean? Momoko, you know we can't do that or they'll punish us," I told her.

"Not physically. I meant emotionally," she said.

"What do you mean?"

"Since Butch made Kaoru cry and the MRBZ made you girls cry and suffer, I want to get back at them for their sins."

"Won't they get mad though?"

"They can but we'll warn them not to mess with us or else."

"Or else what?"

"We won't hesitate to tell their fangirls about their dirty secrets."

"Dirty secrets!?"

"Yup!"

"Um, exactly what are we gonna do?"

"We will threaten their masculinity with words."

"Words?"

"Try to think of yourself as a feminist and say some words that can affect a male."

"Thats what you mean in threatening their masculinity?"

"Thats right!"

"I don't know if I can do this."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure Enzan won't come near you!"

"Alright."

She threw away the paper towel and we then exited the bathroom where our counterparts were waiting for us. Brick grabbed her hand while Enzan grabbed my hand. They took us out of the lobby and brought us outside of the hotel. I noticed that the others weren't with us. Where did they go?

"While the blues and greens went to their own place, we'll be going to our own place," Brick said.

"The flower shop?" Momoko asked.

"Yup!" Enzan replied.

We then walked on the same path towards the flower shop and arrived there. We went inside and I saw that the flowers had already been well taken care of and a few customers were there looking at the flowers.

"While they're busy, lets go to the back of the room," Brick replied.

We went behind the counter and over to the back where the kitchen was. They released our hands and Momoko quickly went beside my side since it looked like she didn't want to be near Brick at all. I wouldn't blame her since he and his brothers tried to punish her and her friends.

"Momoko, come with me to another room," he brought his hand out for her to take.

She looked at his hand and gave him a stern look. "No."

"I beg your pardon?" he asked in shock.

"You heard me. My answer is no!"

"And why would you not go to another room with him?" Enzan gave her a glare.

"Because I don't trust men like him," she scoffed.

"What do you mean men like me!?" Brick let out a small growl.

"Where should I start?" she put on a thinking look. "You made my friends and I stay with you boys and won't let us go back home. Your bodyguards threatened Airisu and her friends to stay here with them and they had no other choice since they didn't want to put their loved ones in danger. You then had our identities exposed to you by tricking us in going to that church with you boys. But not only that, your brother Butch touched Kaoru and made her cry! Now that was the last straw and I'm sick and tired of following your rules!"

"You never told the boys about your identities at all," Enzan rolled his eyes at her.

"We never wanted them to know about who we are at all! We were scared that Brick and his brothers would destroy us!" she shouted.

"I'm standing right here, you know!" Brick exclaimed.

"Look! I'm tired of having to cower in fear by you but not anymore! I'm putting my foot down!" she crossed her arms over her chest while glaring at him.

Then, he began chuckling and it then escalated to laughter. Momoko and I looked at him in confusion and Enzan just rose his eyebrow at him. He clutched onto his stomach while laughing and his face was nearly turning red. He laughed for about a few minutes until he stopped and regained his posture while regaining his breath.

"Oh man! I haven't laughed like that in quite a while!" he let out a small chuckle while wiping a tear from his eye. "Pinky, you're so hilarious!"

"I wasn't being funny, Brick! I'm serious on what I said!" she yelled at him.

"Babe, you can't beat me without your belt. I still have it in my possession and you won't ever get it back. Its hidden somewhere where you'll never find it," he smirked at her.

"You're such a jerk!"

"I've been called worse."

"Your hair makes you look like a girl!"

"What did you say?" he seethed.

"You heard me," she smirked. "Once your hair gets longer, people are gonna think that you're a girl and you were definitely feminine when you stole our clothes a couple years ago. You really did look like a girl."

"Momoko, not another word or else!"

"I have the right to say whatever I want. Ever heard of freedom of speech?"

"Insulting doesn't work also!"

"If you dare try to do something to me, I'll tell your fangirls about your dirty little secret."

"You don't know it at all!"

"Maybe. Maybe not."

"And you can't tell them because you're gonna be watched by me 24/7!"

"Then I'll call you a stalker and you'll be given a bad reputation for everyone including your brothers."

"We're the leaders of the city. We watch everything."

"Better make that creepy stalker."

"Okay! Thats it!"

I gasped as he grabbed her arm and threw her over his shoulder. She yelled at him to put her down as he took her to another room. I tried to run over there but Enzan grabbed me from behind and prevented me from moving. Momoko, that plan wasn't a good one at all! You just increased his anger!

"Gross! You smell like a caveman!"

"I took a shower this morning!"

"Since when!?"

"I'm not telling you at all!"

"Are you secretly a cross-dresser?"

"I'm not a cross dresser! Only that Kare guy is a cross dresser!"

"Are you sure?!"

"Quit making feminist comments!"

"Then let me and my friends including Airisu and her friends go back to our own city!"

"Never!"

"Then I won't stop!"

"You're gonna pay!"

"I don't even know whether to be worried or not," I heard Enzan sigh. Whatever you're doing, Momoko, I hope it actually works and that you're distracting him so he won't punish you.

* * *

**Kaoru's p.o.v.**

"Kaoru, don't let him get to you! He's just jealous that you're better at sports than he is!" Misora said while rubbing my back.

"Its not that, Misora. I just don't feel like talking about it at all," I answered.

"I promise you that we'll find a way to get back at Butch for what he did to you."

"If thats possible."

"He won't suspect its us at all since there won't be any evidence!"

"Probably."

Right now, we were in the girls locker room and she and I are changing into our workout clothes. Butch and Subaru thought that working out in the gym would help burn the calories from eating our food so we each went to our own locker rooms. However, they told us that if they knock on our door, we must answer to them so they won't think that we're trying to escape. Honestly, how can we escape when there are no windows here at all!?

"Kaoru, I understand that you don't want to talk about it but hear me out. I'll be happy to listen if you want to get it off your chest," she said. "You and I are friends now. We stick up for each other no matter what."

"Thanks but can it be another time?" I nearly pleaded. I really don't want to talk about it at all.

"Don't worry, I won't pressure you at all. We'll wait until you're ready," she smiled.

"Thank you," I gave her a smile of my own.

"No problem!" she exclaimed and patted my back.

We then put our sweatbands on and exited out of the locker room where we found the boys already warming up. They were wearing t-shirts in their own color and gym shorts that reaches their knees. Misora and I wore tank-tops in our own color and shorts that reaches below our thighs. We each wore nike sneakers in our own color.

"Glad to see that you girls didn't take that long in there," Butch replied while doing some pushups.

"We're tomboys, not girly girls," I rolled my eyes at him. There is no way that I'm gonna let him break my spirit just because of what he did to me today.

"Good!" Subaru exclaimed.

"Anyways, Kaoru and I are gonna go on the treadmill," Misora said.

"Alright but stay close where we can watch you," Butch replied.

"We know," I nearly groaned.

She and I went to the treadmill and pressed some buttons to start the time. The machine started and we then ran at a normal pace. I could feel Butch staring at me but I chose to ignore it and focus on running. I just want to pretend that I'm in my own gym and not at another gym. I want to pretend that I'm really back at my city and not this city. I hope there is a way to get out of here.


	14. Chapter 13

**Hello, my fellow fan fiction readers! I know that you were all surprised from what happened last chapter and yes, the plot is still on going with shocking twists. The girls will still not give up in finding a way to escape so be prepared! They will have a plan soon! Anyways, I only own the plot while the characters belong to their respective owners! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Ch. 13**

**Miyako's p.o.v.**

After arriving at the animal shelter where Meiru works at, we ended up near the animals and they then released our hands. There were a few people here looking at the animals and the owner was helping them out. I heard a small meow and I looked over and gave out a small smile at a kitty who was meowing at me.

"Okay, why did you bring us here?" Meiru asked them.

"Boomer's idea," Netto pointed out.

"Miyako, you'll be coming with me to the other room," Boomer said and grabbed my wrist.

"If you dare lay a finger on her, I swear I will-

"Meiru!" Netto gave her a small frown.

"I promise I won't hurt her," Boomer replied and took me out of the room.

He dragged me over to the backroom where I could see a lot of stuff that held many bags of food for animals, cages for them to fit in, chew toys, and many other objects that the animals could play with, eat, or use for their own benefits. I felt my wrist being released and I let out a small gasp as he placed his hands on the wall to trap me. I should've noticed that he backed me up against a wall.

"Miyako-chan," he whispered in my ear. "Why didn't you tell me that you were Bubbles?"

I almost turned pink as his warm breath fanned against my ear. Calm down, Miyako. Don't let him tempt you. "I-I didn't want you to know who my real identity is."

"You could've trusted me. We're both counterparts with gentle natures within ourselves," he whispered.

"I was scared that you would get mad and would want to destroy me."

"I would've understand if you'd explained everything to me."

"Then you would've told your brothers about my identity including my friends' as well."

"I wouldn't tell them unless you wanted me to let them know."

"No I don't!"

"So did you knew who I was?"

"Y-Yes."

"I'm surprised that my brothers and I didn't recognize you girls at all."

"A lot of people never knew about our real identities."

"Then they're real idiots. But don't count us as idiots because we never thought about our past that much."

"I wouldn't insult anyone at all."

"That makes you a good girl."

"Um, thank you?"

"Since you kept this secret from me, I'm gonna do this."

"What do you me-

I let out a small gasp as I felt his lips pressed against me. Is Boomer kissing me? Is this what he wanted to do? That means that my first kiss was with Boomer, my own counterpart.

His lips felt a bit damp but warm and I feel a lot of spark coming from the kiss. I don't know why but my lips slowly kissed back against his and I soon closed my eyes while wrapping my arms around his neck. His hands rested on my waist and I hugged his neck so the kiss could deepen.

The kiss felt so nice and it was so soft and gentle, almost like I'm kissing a cloud. I know I'm not supposed to kiss him since he trapped me and my friends here in Arcane but my body won't listen to me. Its probably because Boomer is very adorable and its hard not to smile at him.

He then parted from me and I gulped in some air to regain some oxygen. I never realized that it could lead me out of breath but I guess its because its the first time I've kissed a boy. I never thought that his lips would feel so soft.

"Your lips felt nice," I heard him say.

A small pink blush formed on my cheeks. "T-Thank you. Yours too."

"You're such a sweetheart," he said and gave me a hug.

I slowly hugged him back while resting my head against his chest. His body was warm and comforting and he appeared to be quite muscular. I almost forgot that he's very strong and has some muscles. Its probably from working out or training.

"Ahem!"

I quickly broke the hug and looked over to see Meiru poking her head out from the room. Did she see the hug? I hope she didn't see us kiss because that would've been embarrassing and I didn't want her to let the girls know that he took my first kiss.

"Meiru, let them have their alone time," Netto appeared behind her.

"Actually, we're already done. Come on, Miyako-chan," Boomer grabbed my hand and took me out of the room.

We arrived over back to the room where the animals were. He let go of my hand and I quickly went over to the kitty who meowed at me. I stroked her paw and she poked my finger with her nose which made me giggle a bit. I love cute animals so much.

"Miyako, do you wanna go see some horses?" Meiru replied.

"Horses?" I tilted my head in confusion.

"Yup! We also have a small barn out in the back and its big enough for animals who love living on farms!" she smiled.

"I really want to see them then!" I happily exclaimed.

"Then we'll be coming as well," Boomer said.

"It'll be nice seeing those horses," Netto replied.

"Okay," Meiru nearly sighed. I wonder if she only wanted us to be alone so the boys wouldn't hear us.

We walked out of the room and towards the back room where there was a door. Meiru opened it for us and when we stepped inside, I gasped in shock as I looked around. This place does resemble to be a barn and its big enough for a bunch of farm animals to live here. Its so amazing!

I heard a small neigh and I looked over and squealed in delight as I saw a baby horse being nuzzled by an older horse that looked like it could be its mommy. Its so cute! They're like one big happy family!

"Those are the white Andalusian horses. They're a pure bred and their color reminds you of a pegasus or a unicorn," Meiru explained to me.

"They're beautiful!" I squealed.

"Go ahead and pet one," Boomer replied.

Meiru led me over to the horses and had me gently place my hand on top of the baby horse's head. The baby horse let out a small neigh and started nuzzling my hand with its nose and I giggled and rubbed its nose. Its so adorable!

"This one is a girl and her name is Snowbell. The older horse is her mother and her name is Elsa."

"Elsa? Like the character Elsa from Frozen?" I asked.

"Yup!" she giggled at my response.

"H-Hey! My hair is not food!" I heard Netto yell at another Andalusian horse.

"Spike, please don't chew his hair," Meiru giggled at the horse.

The horse known as Spike neighed and stopped chewing on Netto's hair. I let out a small giggle as I saw him trying to fix his hair. It looks like his hair has been chewed a bit but he still had some hair left. Spike is a silly horse.

"Do you wanna feed them an apple?" Meiru asked me.

"Of course!" I answered.

"Here's an apple!" she handed me an apple.

I brought the apple out to Snowbell and she sniffed at it and then ate it. Meiru did the same with Elsa and they both happily chewed on the apple. They must really like it. Apples are yummy and good for you.

"Miyako," Meiru whispered in a low voice so the boys wouldn't hear us. "You can communicate with animals, right?"

"Yes, why?" I whispered back.

"I was thinking that we could ask the horses to help us escape from Arcane and have the other animals distract the boys so we'll be able to get out of there."

"A-Are you sure?"

"Don't worry. These horses are no ordinary horses."

"What do you mean?"

"They're rare horses with mystical powers. I'll explain everything to you later but they can help us because they know that we are good people to them."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Okay, I believe you."

"I promise you that its all true and not a lie."

"Alright."

"I think your hair is probably hay, Netto," Boomer laughed.

"Shut up!" Netto huffed while fixing his hair.

I nearly giggled at their antics but my mind wandered to what Meiru said. If these horses can help us including the other animals and if they really do have mystical powers, will it be enough to actually help us escape Arcane? If so, what would happen if the boys knew about their powers? I hope they actually don't see them do their power at all.


	15. Chapter 14

**Hello people! Sorry if the last chapter was short but I promise you that this chapter would be longer. You've read last chapter on how the horses would help Miyako, Meiru, and their friends escape to their town and leave Arcane without letting the boys know. And no, the horses are not unicorns. Just keep on guessing on who they really are. For now, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Ch. 14**

**Kaoru's p.o.v.**

"Are you sure there is such a thing as mystical horses?"

"Meiru told me and Airisu about them but we're still not sure if its true or not."

"If they can help us get out of here, that would be great."

"We'll have to wait once we collaborate with our plan."

"I see."

I moved the handle and turned off the water. I grabbed my towel and wrapped it around my body as I stepped out of the shower stall. I went over to the mirror stand, plugged in the hair dryer, and turned it on. I let it blow against my hair so it could dry quickly.

It lasted for quite a while but not that long since my hair is short so its easier for me. I turned it off and put it back on the stand as I dried my body and then changed into my clothes. I wore a green tank-top that read _**You Only Live Once**_ in huge, gold, and shiny letters that talked about yolo, blue skinny jeans, and green high tops.

I looked over and saw that Misora was done showering and is now drying her hair with the hair dryer. Its a good thing that this locker room has a spare hair dryer just in case anyone forgets to bring one. She was then done and took her clothes out from the gym bag which consisted of a black tank-top with a hot pink sleeveless hoodie that had a music symbol on the right side, jean shorts that reaches past her thighs, and a pair of light green flat knee high boots.

"Nice outfit," I commented.

"Thanks. Same with yours," she answered.

After we were done changing, we grabbed our gym bags and then left the locker room. Outside, we found the boys waiting for us while leaning against the wall. They also changed their outfits but the colors were still the same for them.

"Now that you girls are done, lets go eat since we're starving," Butch said.

He grabbed my hand while Subaru grabbed Misora's hand and they took us out of the gym and onto the streets of Arcane. We walked a few blocks over to a small cafe that looked nice and we went inside and were taken to a booth near the corner.

We sat down at our seats next to our own counterparts and looked through the menus on what we wanted to eat. I skimmed through the choices and saw that they all looked really tasty. I don't know how they even got ingredients here to make them but I'm not gonna ask at all.

A waitress came over to our table and placed our orders. I settled on a grilled chicken sandwich with fries and some sprite. Misora went with a fettuccine alfredo pasta with garlic toast and a side salad and some cherry limeade soda. Butch ordered a burger with fries and a coke. Subaru went with some ribs with a side of mashed potatoes and gravy and some pepsi.

The waitress wrote down our orders, took our menus, and left to get the food. As we wait, I felt Butch put his arm around my waist and I had to stop him because I was getting tired of him always trying to hug me. Seriously, its getting old.

"Lets not do that here," I mumbled to him.

"They're not looking at all," he softly chuckled and put his arm around me.

"You need to get a hobby," Misora sighed.

"He does have a hobby," Subaru replied.

"And that is?"

"Making sure that Arcane is safe and that there is no trouble brewing around our city."

"Thats a job, not a hobby."

"You know I'm right here," Butch huffed.

I let out a small laugh at their antics but told myself to stop since I'm still trapped in this underground city and I still can't find a way to get out of here. There has to be a way to get out of here without being caught again. If only we could get our belts back.

Our food then arrived and we started eating the food we ordered. The chicken sandwich was pretty tasty and the fries looked well done. At least they didn't make a mistake here. I saw that Butch had some sauce on his mouth and hands since the burger was messy and there was rib sauce on Subaru's hands and mouth as well. Looks like their food had a lot of sauce in it.

After we were done, the boys paid for the meal including a nice tip for the waitress and then we left the cafe. I have to say, their food is awesome and I definitely should come here more often. Though it depends on whether I actually wanna come back or not.

"Lets go to the arcade and play some video games," Butch replied.

"Sounds awesome!" Subaru exclaimed.

"Video games? I'm definitely in!" Misora replied.

"Same here!" I let out a small smirk. Video games are pretty awesome to play with.

"Then lets go to the arcade!"

They took us over to the arcade and when we stepped inside, I nearly awed at what the inside looked like. The place was huge and there were so many video game stations that range from the present to the ones that people would also play in the past. This place is a video game heaven!

Misora and I got our tokens from the boys and we quickly went over to the racing game where we got on the seats and started racing with each other. I never knew that she could also be a prodigy at video games but its awesome to have a match with someone who's at the same level as me.

I didn't realize that the boys watched us until I let out a small whoop for beating Misora while she groaned in frustration. Hah! You can never beat Kaoru Matsubara! I even beat my brothers at every video game we played!

"Impressive," I heard Butch say. "I never knew that you were an expert at it."

"There's a lot you still don't know about me," I smirked at him.

He smirked back and leaned towards me where our noses were nearly touching. "Oh really? Care to face me in a game?"

"You're on!" I exclaimed.

"Then lets play that!" he pointed to a game machine that was black with a picture of a zombie on the side.

"A zombie shooting game? You're on!" I replied.

"Then lets make a wager," he smirked at me. "If you win, I'll grant you any wish you want."

"Any wish?"

"Any wish except for leaving Arcane. It has to be something that involves here in the city."

"Oh fine!" I nearly pouted. "But what happens if you win?"

"You have to go out on a romantic date with me and it includes you wearing a dress or a skirt."

"Thats never gonna happen!"

"Then beat me to prove it."

"Bring it, pretty boy!"

"Thank you for the compliment."

"It was not a compliment!"

I grabbed the green video game gun while he grabbed the black one. He slid a token in and pressed start on the game. We both started shooting at the zombies to see which one will get the higher score.

I concentrated on shooting every zombie that comes in my way and I have to beat him. There's no way that I was gonna lose to him. I do not want to wear a dress or a skirt to whatever date he's planning. I'm sure he's probably gonna rape me or something if I wore a girly outfit.

As we kept on shooting the zombies, a small crowd formed around us probably to see which one is gonna beat the other. The guys were rooting for Butch while the girls were rooting for me. At least they're not fangirls and actually take their roles seriously here at playing video games.

After completing many rounds, time was up and I looked over to see that I scored 90,000 points. Hah! Take that, Butch! Lets see if you have a higher score than that! I looked over at his score and my mouth stood agape as I saw 125,000 points on his screen. No way. How is that possible!?

"Looks like you lose, Kaoru. I won," he smirked at me.

"This can't be happening! I declare a rematch!"

"There are no rematches. You need to take it like a woman."

"Don't make me kill you!"

"If you do that, you'll be sent to prison for my murder."

"I'll burn all the evidence!"

"You're so adorable when you're all angry."

"Shut up!"

"Misora, help me-

I turned around and saw that Misora wasn't near me and neither was Subaru. The crowd left while Butch and I argued but I still can't see her anywhere. Where did those two go!? She better have a good explanation on why she ditched me!

* * *

**Misora's p.o.v.**

"I can't believe you dragged me here into the food court."

"I was feeling thirsty and I needed to keep an eye on you so I took you here with me."

"But I wanted to stay and see Kaoru beat Butch!"

"She can never beat him. Don't forget that Butch is a master at video games."

"Whatever."

I let out a small sigh as Subaru took a sip of his water while I drummed my fingers against the table. We were inside the food court thats connected to the arcade and there were only a few people around so I guess we're considered lucky since this place is a bit small. However, it does have a nice atmosphere.

"I just remembered something!" I heard Misora say.

I looked over and raised my eyebrow at him. "What did you forget?"

"We both never got a chance to go on a date together. Just the two of us!"

"That is never gonna happen!"

"Then lets settle this over Pacman!"

"Pacman? Really!?"

"Its an awesome game! Don't tell me you're a chicken!"

"I am no chicken!"

"Then lets play it!"

"Oh fine!"

"Hah!"

I blinked a few times and I felt my left eye twitching in anger. Did he just tricked me into playing Pacman with him!? I am definitely gonna kill him! But not here. There are too many witnesses and I don't want them to see me strangle him to death.

"I better go get some more tokens," he got up.

"You go ahead. I need to use the restroom," I replied.

"Fine but do not leave this place!"

"I know or else I'll get punished."

"Good!"

He kissed my cheek and then left the food court. As I checked to make sure he isn't seeing anything, I quickly went over to the counter where the cashier was. She was taller with me and her brown hair was pulled into a braid with a cap over her head and her eyes were honey colored. She had a work uniform on with a name tag pinned on her left pocket.

"Is everything set, Amber?" I asked her.

"It sure is!" she gave me a thumbs up. "Once Airisu does her part first and we do our part next, Meiru's part will come last."

"Okay, good. We only have one shot in this. Hopefully, it'll work and there aren't any flaws in it."

"There's nothing to worry about. The girls and I checked it over and everything is all set. You and your friends just gotta make sure that the time is right and we'll be given the signal to start."

"Alright then. Fingers crossed that our escape plan will finally work."

"It will. Don't forget, the guardian angel statues are gonna help you out."

"That is true."

I noticed that Subaru was coming back so I quickly went back to my seat and pretended that I was sitting there the whole time. He came inside and sat across from me with some tokens in his hands.

"I got the tokens. Now lets go and start playing!"

"Okay."

He grabbed my hand and took me out of the food court and over to the Pacman game machine. As he prepared the game, I let my mind wander over to our plan. I really hope the plan would work. Its the only way to get out of here with the girls and if we succeed, we won't have to worry about coming back to Arcane ever again.

For now, we just gotta prepare the steps first to escape and pretend that we're obeying the boys. We mustn't let them know that we're planning this or we're in for it. Plus, we can't let them know that we have others who are helping us get out. I really hope the escape plan will succeed.


	16. Chapter 15

**Hey, you guys! I know the last chapter left you in a huge cliffhanger but I hope you all get what it means for the girls. They're all preparing to escape but the PPGZ don't know that yet since the MPGZ haven't told them the whole plan. Anyways, I own the plot and the characters belong to their respective owners. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Ch. 15**

**Momoko's p.o.v.**

"I can't believe he made my lips swell up like this!"

"I can't believe you said feminist comments about him and made him think he has a gender crisis."

"Well he did look like a girl when he and his brothers stole mine and my friends' uniforms one time before they've gotten older!"

"I'm surprised that they actually wore them."

"They were dumb little boys back then but right now, they're older, stronger, and a whole lot more smarter than us."

"Which is why we need to be a lot more careful around them. After building Arcane, they increased technology down here."

"Is that possible?"

"Not unless you're a superhuman with powers that could increase your strength, intelligence, and appearance."

"You have a point there."

Airisu and I were in the greenhouse that was located behind the flower shop and I have to say, its a really pretty greenhouse. There were so many flowers that ranged from common flowers to rare flowers that could only be found in the seasons. They were all healthy due to the atmosphere that keeps them from wilting due to the weather outside.

Right now, she and I are watering the plants and we need to make sure that each and every one of them is given water or sunlight in here. The boys were outside the greenhouse since they didn't want to come inside and we were happy because none of us wanted to deal with them right now.

"I can't believe I fell right into his kiss," I felt my face heating up.

"You wouldn't stop insulting him and because he was getting tired of your feminist insults, he kissed you and you probably fell into it due to the way he kissed you," she said.

"But he stole my first kiss!"

"At least its with your own counterpart and not someone else."

"It felt weird though!"

"Because you felt sparks in the kiss?"

"Y-Yeah."

"It can't be weird at all. Maybe you two felt something from the kiss."

"But still…"

"Don't let it bother you, Momoko-san. Lets just forget about what he did to you and try to figure out a way to get you girls out of here."

"But how are you girls gonna do that? Its impossible to escape from the boys."

"We'll explain everything to you once we're all together and when the boys aren't close where they could see or listen to us."

"Alright then."

We then heard the door being opened and we turned our heads to find Brick and Enzan coming inside. At least Airisu and I had a private conversation to ourselves and they weren't close within our range to hear us. We didn't want them to suspect anything at all.

"You girls done watering the plants?" Enzan asked.

"We are," Airisu answered as we put down the watering cans.

"Good! Today, the 4 of us are all going to a bakery," Brick replied.

"A bakery?" I asked him.

"Yup! We're going to Mrs. Tweety's sweet treats bakery shop!" he answered.

"So lets get going," Enzan said.

After Airisu and I washed our hands to make sure they were clean, they then took us out of the greenhouse and back into the shop. We took the usual exit and got on the streets of the city. I learned that the bakery was just around the corner so it didn't take that long to get there.

As we arrived, we went inside and looked over at the various treats that were displayed from the glass panes. Oh my goodness, they all looked so delicious! It looked like a professional chef made all of them to look so beautiful and yummy! They should've brought me here a long time ago!

There were so many cakes, cupcakes, brownies, tarts, scones, pies, and so much more. They all ranged in different flavors and they all looked so fancy and yummy. It'll be hard to choose one because I really wanna eat them all!

"Do you know which one you want, Momoko?" I heard Airisu ask me.

"Its kinda hard to choose one. They all look so good!" I happily replied to her.

"They do. But you mustn't eat too much because we gotta save rooms in our stomachs for lunch soon," she said.

"Then help me pick which one is the tastiest. I can't choose which one I want."

"I would start out with the chocolate peanut butter cake. It has a combination of milk chocolate and reeses peanut buttercup flavors in them and the buttercream is really yummy including the flakes they put on."

"That sounds really yummy! I'll definitely have a slice of that!"

"Thats good! I'm getting the strawberries and cream cake!"

"Good choice!"

"Do you girls know what you want?" I heard Brick say.

"We do!" Airisu replied. "I'm getting the strawberries and cream cake and Momoko is getting the chocolate peanut butter cake."

"Got it!" he replied and looked at the server. "We'll take a slice of strawberries and cream cake, a slice of chocolate peanut butter cake, a slice of cookies and cream pie, and a slice of black and white dark chocolate cake please!"

"Coming right up!" the server replied. "Would you 4 also like some tea with that?"

"Milk tea would be fine," he said.

"Alright! The total is $21.56."

He paid the server and she handed him back some change and then left to get the treats. We went over to a table near a painting and sat down on the chairs. I looked around and noticed that the place was a bit small but really nice. Everything was colorful and the place smelled of cinnamon and fresh coffee.

"I just had a great idea!" Brick exclaimed.

"Whats your idea?" Enzan asked him.

"We should all do the pocky challenge tonight before we go to bed!"

"T-The pocky challenge!?"

My cheeks turned pink at what he said. I remembered seeing the pocky challenge on TV in some animes and mangas that I would see or read. The challenge consists of two people and a box of pocky. They take a stick of pocky out of the box, put one end in a person's mouth and the other person must do the same to the other end, and they both bite the pocky until it gets smaller and smaller.

If they both continue, their lips would touch and whoever breaks the kiss will lose the game. It usually happens with couples or a group of people. But us doing that can definitely be a bit embarrassing. Though I do wonder why Brick wanted to do the pocky challenge?

"L-Lets not do the pocky challenge," Airisu said.

"It won't be too bad. You can do the pocky challenge with Enzan and I'll do the pocky challenge with Momoko!" he grinned.

I felt my face heating up while Airisu's cheeks turned pink and Enzan was turning red a bit. He wants the both of us to do the pocky challenge while Airisu and Enzan do their own!? I do love pocky but doing the challenge is pretty embarrassing. I don't think I can handle getting another kiss from him.

"Your order is ready!"

We looked up and saw the server holding a tray with one hand and placing the treats and drinks on the table with another hand. After she placed it all on the table, she gave us a small bow and then left with the tray. I looked down and nearly squealed in delight to see how yummy my cake looked. I'm glad Airisu recommended the chocolate peanut butter cake for me!

"Itadakimasu!" we all replied.

I took a bite of the cake and felt the delicious cream melt into my mouth. This is so yummy! The milk chocolate is so rich and creamy and it felt like the flavor is exploding right into my mouth. This has go to be the best cake I have ever eaten! This bakery is awesome!

I then took a sip of my milk tea and felt the sweet flavor wash onto my tongue. It does help wash down the cake and the milk tea tastes sweeter since it has milk in it. I took another sip and then resumed eating my cake.

"What do you think of this bakery, Momoko-chan?" I heard Brick ask me.

I swallowed and cleaned my mouth with a napkin. "Its really nice. I never knew that this place could make better treats than Tokyo City."

"We have one of the best workers here. Thats why this place is better than any other bakery in the whole city."

"I can see why."

"Brick, please tell me you weren't serious about the pocky challenge," Enzan replied.

"Actually, I was serious about it," he smirked at him.

Enzan groaned while Airisu turned pink again. He was serious about it!? I thought he was joking and didn't mean it at all. If he's serious, then that means we all gotta do it. Though doing it tonight would be better than doing it right now.

"You live to kill me, do you?" Enzan glared at him.

"Love you too, Enzan," Brick laughed.

Enzan then grumbled and resumed in eating his cake while Airisu sipped on her tea and I continued on my cake. I hope the girls won't do the pocky challenge. Miyako won't handle it and Kaoru would rather do something she hates than do that. Some girls can't handle the pocky challenge because they don't know who they're gonna do the challenge with.

"Once we're done with our treats, we'll go back to the penthouse and have lunch there. Maybe you girls can make something yummy for us," Brick replied.

"We'll think about it," Airisu said.

We finished our treats and tea and got up and gave the server a tip and left the bakery. We went back to the hotel and went inside the elevator and rode all the way up to the 34th floor where the penthouse was. We went inside and saw the others there.

"Nice of you all to arrive on time!" Butch replied.

"Brick told us to arrive here after we're done with whatever we're doing," Boomer said.

"He's right," Brick replied. "So I wasn't late at all."

"Whatever," Butch said. "Anyways, could you guys help me prepare for my date with Kaoru?"

"Date with Kaoru!?" I yelled in shock.

"I'm begging you! Kill me now!" Kaoru pleaded with me.

"We all pity you, Kaoru," Misora patted her back in comfort.

"Do we even want to know why?" Enzan asked.

"We'll explain in the other room," Subaru said.

The boys went to one room while us girls stayed in the living room. We all sat down on the couch and looked over at Kaoru and Misora to give us the full story. I wonder what happened that made her have to go on a date with Butch?

* * *

**Airisu's p.o.v.**

"Are you saying you lost a video game match to Butch?" I asked in shock.

"Sadly, its true," Kaoru sighed. "And Misora here didn't back me up because she didn't stay!"

"I told you that Subaru dragged me to the food court because he was thirsty and he wouldn't let me stay since he was afraid that I might try to escape or something!" Misora explained.

"So you really have to go on that date with Butch?" Meiru asked.

"Unfortunately, I have to. A bet's a bet," Kaoru said.

"Since you two will be going somewhere fancy, I get to dress you up!" Miyako squealed in happiness.

"I wanna help!" Momoko also squealed.

"Looks like we're helping you dress up," I giggled.

"We'll make sure it doesn't go overboard," Meiru said.

"And I'll help you pick the good outfits," Misora replied.

"Is it too late to kill me with an axe?" Kaoru asked.

"Dying will not help you get out of this," Misora told her.

"Its probably the only way though!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"So, what should she wear for the date?" I asked.

"I know!" Miyako exclaimed. "She could wear a short-sleeved, emerald green formal dress that reaches her ankles with buttercup designs on them!"

"Do we even have a dress like that?" Momoko asked.

"We do! I bought that type of dress at the mall for Kaoru so she could wear it if we ever go somewhere fancy! Wearing that dress would be perfect for her!" Miyako answered.

"It better be a good dress and not a bad one! And I'm only wearing it because I have to since I lost a bet!" Kaoru nearly growled.

"You could wear a pair of matching flats with those. I'm sure high heels won't work for you," Meiru said.

"And she'll only put on light makeup like eyeshadow and lip gloss. No more than that," Misora replied.

"She would wear a necklace that goes with her dress. Maybe a green star necklace could work?" I asked.

"Thats perfect!" Miyako exclaimed.

"Lets also do her hair!" Momoko replied.

"I'm definitely gonna die on this date," I heard Kaoru mumble to herself. Poor Kaoru.

Soon, the boys came out of the room and Brick and Enzan grabbed mine and Momoko's arms and dragged us into Brick's room. Okay, what are they doing? And why are they taking us to a boy's room? They took us in there and Brick closed the door behind him.

"Now that we're all here, we're gonna discuss about having a sleepover here at the penthouse!" Brick exclaimed.

"A sleepover?" Momoko asked him.

"All of us are gonna spend the night here since Butch and Kaoru are gonna go on their date tonight. While those two are gone for their date, we're all gonna do the pocky challenge," Enzan sighed.

"We're what!?" I yelled in shock.

"I asked the boys and they don't mind at all as along as they only do the challenge with their counterparts. Plus, it won't be too bad since you girls already had been kissed by us," Brick replied with a small smirk.

"Don't we get a say in this?" Momoko asked.

"Nope!" Brick replied.

"Thats not fair!"

"Sorry but I make the decisions here and you have to agree with them!"

"You're not the boss of everything!"

"I am the ruler so you gotta do as I say!"

While they're busy squabbling with each other, I looked at the clock and saw that it was nearly evening. Since the bakery closes during that time, I hope the server, aka Rumi, knows the message that I left on the coin for her to read. I would leave a few letters on it and she would read them and decipher on what I'm trying to say. She's really smart and has a higher IQ but no one knows about it except for her family and loved ones.

Her bakery would help us distract the boys once they eat the treats we deliver to them. I hope the effects would keep them asleep for a long time because we need enough time to get out of the city without letting anyone know about what we're doing. We only have one shot in escaping and once we escape, they can't come up because they're needed here. We need to make sure the plan succeeds.


	17. Chapter 16

**I hope you're all liking this story! The plot is getting more intense but the ending is gonna come real soon! Right now, this chapter will reveal what the plan is that the MPGZ are doing to help the girls escape and some romance between the greens. Thats right! The greens will have some romance in this chapter! So all of you Butchercup fans out there, I hope you like this chapter! :D**

* * *

**Ch. 16**

**Kaoru's p.o.v.**

"I look so stupid in this outfit."

"Kaoru, why would you say that!? You look so pretty in that dress!"

"Not helping, Misora!"

"Its the truth! You absolutely look stunning in that dress!"

"I agree with Misora, Kaoru. You really do pretty in that outfit!"

"Thank you, Meiru!"

"Wearing outfits like these make you look really gorgeous, Kaoru-san!"

"I hate girly outfits, Miyako!"

"But you do look cute in them!"

"I hate my life!"

I let out a small groan as I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I wore the dress that Miyako got me from the mall and I have to say, its not that bad but it still looks girly! It was a formal dress almost like a prom dress but way better and covers me well including my legs. It only shows my arms and my collarbone a bit but its still good and appropriate.

It has a small sash on the front and back that was see through and the dress was emerald green with light yellow buttercup flowers designed on the skirt. The flats I wore were comfortable and they were also emerald green. I had on a bit of light green eyeshadow on my eyelids and pear flavored lip gloss on my lips. At least they lightened up the makeup.

The green star necklace that I wore around my neck sparkled from the light and my hair was brushed and styled into a small bun. A star clip was added on the side of my hair and the scent of green apples invaded my nostrils since they added a bit of perfume on me just to make sure I smelled good. Hey, I took a bath today! Overall, I actually looked really pretty.

"Are you nervous?" I heard Misora say to me.

"I'm going on a date with my own enemy. I'm both nervous and frustrated," I sighed. "But I'm also worried as well."

"Worried? How come?"

"On where he's taking me and whats he gonna do with me during and after the date."

"Don't worry, Kaoru. Subaru and I are gonna keep an eye on you guys to make sure that the date goes well."

"You're joining us?"

"Actually, no. We're gonna be following you guys around and keep an eye on you two to make sure nothing goes wrong."

"So you guys are spying on us?"

"Kinda but for me, I call it keeping-an-eye-on-my-friend-to-make-sure-he-doesn't-do-anything-to-you kind of thing just to protect your innocence."

"Uh thanks?"

"You are welcome!"

She patted my back while the girls were checking to make sure that I'm prepared and ready to go. Momoko and Airisu were in Brick's room and they hadn't come out yet. I have no idea what they're doing but I hope those boys aren't doing anything to my friends or they'll meet my fist!

"You're all prepared, Kaoru-san!" Miyako exclaimed with glee. "You look so beautiful!"

"She's right! I don't think Butch would stop staring at you once he sees you wearing this dress!" Meiru giggled.

"And don't worry, we won't let him touch you since you don't want to get violated again," Misora reassured me. I don't want to go through that experience ever again. It was horrible!

We exited out of the guest room and arrived at the living room. It looks like we're the only ones here. The boys must've went into the bedroom to finish their talking or prepare Butch for his date with me. I really hope he changes his mind about this date. I can't believe I lost against him in a bet! I blame you for this, Butch!

Soon, the rest of the boys except for Brick and Enzan since they weren't with them got out of the bedroom and were dragging Butch over to us. He was dressed in a dark green blazer with a light green tie tucked underneath it, matching dark green dress pants, black dress shoes, and a green wristwatch that looked like it could be part of his transformation belt. Those boys better not be advancing over us with their new transformation objects!

"Is that really Kaoru?" Subaru asked in awe.

"Thats correct!" Misora answered him. "Say hello to Kaoru Matsubara's new outfit!"

"Nice choice on the dress," Boomer replied.

"I picked it out for her!" Miyako said with a small giggle.

"You're definitely a fashion expert," Netto replied.

"She sure is!" Meiru exclaimed.

Butch started walking over to me and I looked down at the floor in interest to avoid looking at him. I don't want him to see me blush a bit from seeing his outfit. I hate to say it but he looked really nice in a blazer and since he kept his hairstyle the same, he looks like a cool and mysterious guy in that color. Its official, I think I'm going crazy.

I nearly gasped as his fingers pressed against the bottom of my chin and tilted my face up so I would look at him. His eyes scanned me from head to toe and a smirk was forming on his mouth. He better not be planning anything and he has to wipe that smirk off his face or I will get mad!

"You look really beautiful, Kaoru-chan," he answered. "Like a real goddess."

"T-Thanks," I said and nearly cursed myself for stuttering like that. "You don't look too bad yourself."

"Am I handsome like a god?" he gave out a small pose that nearly made me laugh.

"You do look good but we'll have to see if you can match a god's appearance," I smirked at him.

"The challenge is on, Kaoru-chan," he smirked back. Okay, what did I just do?

"Anyways, you two should go on your date now!" Boomer said.

"Make sure you bring Kaoru back before midnight," Miyako told Butch.

"I'll bring her back right after I take her to an awesome place for our date," he smirked.

"What awesome place?" I asked.

"Its a surprise," he chuckled and poked my nose. Now he's just trying to mess with me.

The others waved goodbye to us as he took me out of the room and towards the elevator where it took us all the way down to the 1st floor. After getting out, we exited the hotel and I looked outside to see that the place was beginning to get dark. He grabbed my hand and we started walking to a direction he was leading me to.

Many people were going home or closing the shops but some would greet or nod at us and I think a couple of boys gawked at me but they backed off when Butch had his arm around my waist. Looks like someone is jealous of those boys gawking at me. Maybe I should do that to tease him a bit. Hopefully, he won't know that I'm doing this to prank him.

Then, the streetlights came on and the area was now covered in darkness. The lightbulbs from the streetlights were the only source of light for all of us to see but luckily, we just had to keep on walking on the path so we wouldn't get lost. Eventually, we ended up at a restaurant that looked to be fancy.

"Welcome to La Reve," he said.

"La Reve? What does that mean?" I asked.

"It means 'The Dream'," he answered.

"At least the name is fancy," I replied.

"You'll also love the inside of it," he answered with a small smirk on his face. Seriously, wipe it off or else!

He took me inside the building where a waiter recognized him and took us over to a private table. He then showed us our table, bowed, and walked away. Butch helped me sit down at my seat at one end and he then sat down at his seat at the other end. A candle was lit up on the middle of our table and water was then poured into our glass by a waitress. Those wine glasses definitely look really cool and shiny. They probably must take really good care of their silverware.

We were then given menus by the waitress and asked us if we'd like to drink anything. Butch recommended a bottle of sparkling apple cider for us and the waitress gave us a quick bow and left. Sparkling apple cider? Isn't it like regular apple cider?

**Butch's p.o.v.**

After the waitress left to get the bottle of sparkling apple cider, I looked over at my date and scanned her outfit. That green dress makes her look gorgeous and the color matches my eyes. Did she wanted to wear a dress to match my eyes? If so, she's so sweet.

Her hair was pulled into a bun and she had on light green eyeshadow and lipgloss. A green star necklace was wrapped around her neck and the light shining on it caused it to shimmer a bit. She looks more than gorgeous. She looks absolutely beautiful. I'm a lucky guy to have her as my own counterpart.

"Why are you staring at me?" I heard her sweet voice say.

I folded my hands in front of me and rested my chin on them while giving her a small smirk. "How can I not? I have a beauty with me and everything seems perfect."

My smirk widened as her face turned pink from my comment but she then gave me a small scowl. If she wants to play hard to get, then thats fine with me. I like a challenge and her challenging me would be very interesting.

"Never call me a beauty at all. I hate it when someone calls me a beauty!" she seethed.

"Why not? You are a beauty."

"Quit calling me that!"

"I'll stop if you give me a little kiss."

"I'd rather kiss a fish!"

"How mean."

"Here is the sparkling apple cider!"

I looked over and saw the waitress pour some in our wine glasses. She placed the bottle on the table and told us that our food would be ready soon and then bowed and walked away. I picked up my glass and took a small sip of the apple cider. Best stuff ever.

"Try it, cupcake. Its yummy," I replied.

"You'd better be right," she muttered and picked up her glass and took a sip. "Whoa."

"I told you its yummy."

"I never knew that apple cider can taste like that."

"Its sparkling apple cider. Its different from regular apple cider."

"I can tell from it."

"While we wait for the food, why don't you tell me more about yourself?"

"I don't-

"Your food is ready!" the waitress replied and placed our food on the table.

"Wait a minute, we didn't even ordered yet!" Kaoru exclaimed in shock.

"I already ordered for us by phone right before we came here," I said. "I didn't want you to get confused on what you should get so I got us both chicken rigatoni puttanesca."

"That actually sounds good and healthy," she said.

"It is once you try it."

"Enjoy your meal!" the waitress bowed down and then left.

I saw Kaoru slowly taking a bite of the meal and her eyes nearly lit up in shock. "Holy ravioli!"

"Its good, right?" I smirked and took a bite of my meal.

"This is the best type of pasta I've ever eaten!" she happily exclaimed and took another bite of her meal.

We ate our food until we were both done and the waitress took our plates and left and then came back with our desserts: two small bowls of gelato mint ice cream with fudge sauce drizzled on each of them with whip cream and a cherry on top. One of the best ice creams in the whole wide world.

"This looks like ice cream but doesn't look like the brands that I would see at home," I heard Kaoru say.

"Its gelato ice cream. They used less ingredients to make it and its a lot more silkier than original ice cream. Try it, its great."

"If you say so."

She took a bite of it and nearly gasped a bit. "You're right. It is great!"

"I told you."

We soon finished our ice cream and the bowls were taken away to the kitchen. Then, the waitress came back with the check and I paid for it and also left a tip just to make her happy. After the waitress gave me back my change, she waved goodbye to us as we left the restaurant.

"The meal was actually really nice," Kaoru said with a small smile. "That wasn't too bad at all."

"I'm happy that you liked it," I said and grabbed her hand. "Lets go on a nice, romantic stroll together."

"Fine but no mushy stuff. It makes me sick."

"Alright, cupcake."

"Quit calling me that!"

"Okay, baby."

"And that as well!"

I let out a small chuckle and took her to the park where we took our stroll. The night was quiet and there were only a few people out who were near the streetlights. I spotted an elderly couple sitting on the bench holding hands and there were a few more people either enjoying the night or going on a date together.

I took her over to a stone bench right near a garden and helped her sit down. I took a seat right next to her and put my arm around her so she wouldn't feel cold. After all, a man must keep his lady warm so she wouldn't catch a cold from the cool night.

"Are those real stars or are they fake?" she asked.

"They're fake stars. We made them look realistic so the people here won't feel homesick," I answered.

"They do look real," she said.

"Its hard not to notice that they were fake."

"I agree."

"Kaoru-chan."

"What?"

"Could you check to see if I have something on my face?"

She turned her head to look at me. "What are you talk-

I cut her off as I planted my lips on hers. She nearly gasped and tried to pull away but I tightened my grip on her so she wouldn't escape. After a couple of minutes, she stopped and slowly started to kiss back. Looks like she liked it.

I opened my eyes a bit and looked over from the corner of it to see Subaru making out with Misora near the trees. Looks like those two were keeping an eye on us and now they're in their own moment. Even though Kaoru is also Buttercup of the PPGZ, I don't think of her as my enemy anymore. Because right now, I want her to be my girlfriend and future wife to our children.

* * *

**Meiru's p.o.v.**

All of us were in the living room waiting for Brick to bring out the boxes of pocky. It turns out that he's making us all do the pocky challenge so we could all kiss our counterparts. Technically, I really don't want to do that but I have no choice though since he's making us do it.

"Is everyone ready?" he asked and put the boxes of pocky on the table.

"All of us are ready," Boomer answered. He really wants to do the pocky challenge with Miyako?

"Good! I'll go first with Momoko!" Brick exclaimed and took out a strawberry pocky stick from the bag.

"Pray for me," I heard her whisper to us. We'll pray for you, Momoko. Don't worry about it.

He put one end of the stick in his mouth and had Momoko put the other end in her mouth. They both started to bite on the pocky until it became smaller and their lips touched each other. Momoko was gonna pull away but Brick grabbed her waist and kissed her. The kiss lasted for a few minutes until he parted.

"I love strawberry," he replied and licked his lips.

"Y-You pervert!" Momoko squeaked and quickly pulled away from him and sat back down with us.

"Its your turn, Enzan!" he exclaimed with a small smirk on his face.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Enzan glared at him.

"You'll thank me later. Now do it!"

"Oh fine!"

He put one end of the pocky in his mouth and had Airisu put the other end in her mouth. They both started to bite on the pocky until it became smaller. Their lips then touched each other and it lasted for a couple of minutes until Airisu quickly pulled away and went over to her spot and sat back down with me.

"You won, dude," Brick replied.

"Whatever," Enzan said with a small blush.

"Now its Boomer's turn!"

"Cool!" Boomer exclaimed and took out a chocolate pocky from the bag.

"I need to go use the restroom," I said as I stood up.

"You have 5 minutes," Netto replied.

"Okay," I said and quickly went to the bathroom.

As I went inside and finished my business, I looked at my watch that read 9:05 p.m.. Tomorrow, the plan is gonna start. Both the bakery and the workers at the food arcade are gonna send in some food and sweets over for the boys as a gift to thank them for creating this city. However, they don't know that the food and sweets both contain ketamine, a drug that is like an anesthetic that can knock you out. You can usually find them in animal tranquilizers.

Once the boys eat them, it'll take effect and make them feel really sleepy which will cause them to be knocked out for nearly an hour. While they're unconscious, we can escape from the hotel but wear disguises so people won't notice who we are and go over to the animal shelter where the horses are.

Since the horses are magical horses, they can use their wings to fly us out of here. They can take us to the exit way of the city and once we go through the underground tunnels, we'll arrive at the subway station and take the stairs to go back up to the surface of the city. The girls and I managed to go through the plan and everything looked perfect.

All we have to do is make sure we time it correctly and we must use it wisely. It has to succeed because its our only shot to get out of Arcane. Even though the boys would get super mad at us for tricking them like that, they won't even think about going back up since they're needed here. We just gotta act normal as usual so they won't suspect anything.


	18. Chapter 17

**Hi, you guys! I want to thank you all for loving this story! I never thought that it would be so popular but it was! Right now, this is the last chapter but I'll have to see if there should be a sequel to it or not. It depends if I'll be busy again or not. For now, please enjoy this final chapter and thank you Icebat for letting me use your characters! ^_^**

* * *

**Ch. 17**

**Misora's p.o.v.**

I let out a huge yawn while resting my head against the table with my arms used as a pillow for my head. Miyako and Meiru were up early so they decided to make breakfast for all of us. Momoko and Airisu got up a few minutes after them and were setting the table. Kaoru and I also got up but we were still exhausted from last night so we're now trying not to fall asleep. Though, Kaoru looked like she was gonna fall asleep any time soon and I'm keeping myself awake by letting my brain know that the plan begins.

Luckily, Airisu texted the workers at the bakery and food arcade to send in the food and sweets at around 11:00 a.m. since the boys would get hungry during that time due to walking around a lot and burning off a lot of calories. Once the food is delivered, the boys would eat them including us so they won't get suspicious of anything.

The ketamine won't affect us since we all took some pills that would prevent us from feeling the ketamine and cancel it in our bodies so it won't give us any side effects. The boys will experience some symptoms of drowsiness and a minor headache but would think its because of the sugar from the sweets and once they pass out, we'll quickly look for our belts, wear our disguises and quickly leave the hotel without being seen.

Once we make it past through and over to the animal shelter, the horses will be there with their wings set and ready to go and they'll fly us out of here. They won't be seen since their magic would make us invisible and no one would see anything up on the sky. Once we make it to the exit point, we'll quickly run through the underground tunnels and out onto the subway tracks and get back onto the subway station.

If the plan comes out as a success, we'll be able to make it back home in no time and the boys won't be able to go after us. The plan must work and it has to be timed perfectly. Lets hope and pray that the boys won't suspect our workers being involved in our escape plan.

"Alright! Scrambled eggs with bacon and toast!" I heard Kaoru exclaimed.

I brought my head up and saw that breakfast was done and now being served on the table. I picked up my fork and started eating my food while Kaoru wolfed down on hers. The boys were still sleeping and they didn't notice that we woke up but I'm just glad that they're still sleeping. I really don't want to remember last night's events. I can't believe I made out with Subaru and I actually liked it!

Airisu and the others sat down at the table with us and ate their food as well. I know that they were asleep when we all came back home late at night but I wonder what they did while we're gone? Hopefully, the boys didn't do anything bad to them.

"What did you all do while we were gone?" I asked them.

Momoko and Airisu stiffened while blushing and Miyako and Meiru were blushing up a storm. Okay, what the heck happened while Kaoru and I weren't here and what did the boys do to them? Or more importantly, did the girls have done something embarrassing? Hopefully, the second one isn't true.

"Now that I think about it, what did you guys do while I was stuck with Butch?" Kaoru asked them.

"I-Its better if you don't know," Momoko nervously laughed.

"S-She's right! Its better if you don't know," Airisu replied nervously with a small sweat drop running down her head.

"Girls, what are you hiding from us?" I narrowed my eyes at them.

"I-If we told you, you two would probably get mad," Miyako fiddled with her fingers.

"S-She's right. For now, can we leave it aside and focus on breakfast?" Meiru pleaded with us.

"Tell us what happened right now! I already had to go through the suffering on wearing a dress and going on a date with Butch. Its your turn to tell us what happened while we weren't there!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"I guess we have no other choice then," Momoko sighed.

She then told us everything on what happened last night and my eyes were nearly wide in shock while Kaoru was angrily growling while chewing on her bacon. The pocky challenge?! They did the pocky challenge!? And not only that, Brick was the one who suggested that game?!

"A-Are you guys serious!?" I nearly choked on my juice.

"I'm afraid its the truth," Airisu sighed. "We all did the pocky challenge and we had to play that game. No one else was allowed to back down."

"Tell me you all didn't kiss those boys!" Kaoru yelled in anger.

"We tried to pull away but they held us and kissed us after we ate the entire pocky," Miyako said in a small whisper.

"Girls, we are so sorry that we weren't there to help you all out," I said.

"Its okay, Misora. You and Kaoru didn't know and we didn't want to trouble you girls at all. We managed to endure it and plus, they never went too far with the kiss," Meiru replied.

"It better be a small peck and not a big kiss," Kaoru growled.

Soon, we heard the doors being opened and we looked over to see the boys coming out of the room while yawning. They were still in their pajamas and it looked like they've just gotten out of bed. Since its still early, our time estimate would still work for the escape plan.

"Did you girls made breakfast?" Brick let out a small yawn.

"We did," Momoko answered to him. "We made scrambled eggs with bacon strips and toast."

"We also got some jam out in case you boys want to add some on your toast," Airisu added.

"Thats really sweet of you. Thank you," Enzan replied while fixing his hair.

"I can't believe that delicious smell woke us up," Netto groaned.

"But the girls made that delicious smell," Boomer replied.

"I'll eat whatever Kaoru makes," Butch smirked.

"Figures you would say that," Subaru let out a huge yawn.

They went over to the kitchen and placed their food on the plates and ate from the countertop. Since the table we were at was only big enough for 6 people and we were all 6 girls, the boys are eating there since its also big enough to house 6 people. Looks like we were lucky.

"Once we're all done eating, what do you all wanna do?" Brick asked all of us.

"Something that would make me think that you boys are invisible," Kaoru replied.

"Now that hurts, Kaoru-chan," Butch said with a fake hurt tone. "Have you forgotten our date last night?"

"To me, that was a nightmare," she answered and continued to eat her meal.

"I beg to differ! Misora and I saw you and Butch together at the park and it looked like you were enjoying the date very much!" Subaru smirked at her.

"Never knew you like to spy on people. Are you a stalker or something?" she smirked back at him.

"I'm a bodyguard, thank you very much! Its my duty to protect Butch from bad things!"

"More like protecting him from fangirls and gay men."

"I respect gay men, thank you very much!"

"Whatever you say."

"Hey!"

"Knock it off, you idiots!" Brick shouted at them. "Eat your meals and be quiet!"

"Yes sir," they mumbled and went back to eating. I can't believe I'm saying this but thank you for shutting them up, Brick!

After we were done eating, we placed the dishes in the dishwasher and started the machine. There's no way we were all gonna wash those dishes. Its better if we let the machine wash them for us.

The girls and I went to the guest rooms to change out of our pajamas and into our regular, comfortable clothes. We need to be prepared and no one must know about our disguise. If we get caught, it'll be all over for each of us.

We then walked out of the room and into the living room where we relaxed on the couches. A few minutes later, the boys came out of the rooms wearing their regular clothes as well. I guess they also wanna be in comfy clothes that keeps them comfortable.

"Now that we're all awake, what should we all do?" Brick asked us again.

"Watch a movie?" Momoko asked.

"Lets watch Monsters Inc!" Boomer suggested.

"I love that movie! The characters were so adorable!" Miyako happily exclaimed.

"I agree with her! I really love Sullivan! He's an awesome character!" Meiru piped up.

"So I guess we're all gonna watch Monsters Inc.," Enzan said.

"I'm up for it," Butch replied.

"Me too!" Subaru said.

They put the movie in and pressed play and sat down on the couches next to us. The movie was really funny and we all laughed at the funny parts. This movie is definitely the best. They should make a sequel to this movie so we could see if Boo would meet up with Mike and Sullivan again. That would be awesome!

After the movie was done, we watched another movie called Epic. It was an awesome movie and I really loved how the characters would use the bow and arrow like Katniss Everdeen would do from The Hunger Games series. Plus, they make really cool titles for every book and movie.

Then, the doorbell rang and the movie was put on pause. Brick got up and went over to the door and answered it to see who was at the door. I looked up at the clock and saw that it was already 11:00. Looks like the plan is now starting.

"That was really kind of you but you all didn't had to make these for us," I heard Brick say to someone.

"We insist! We wanted to properly thank you for creating Arcane and giving us all a second chance to live here! After all, the city from the surface is always filled with danger but Arcane is safe for everyone and its all thanks to you and your family!" a young woman said to him. "So please accept this! Think of them as blessings from the guardian angel statues!"

"If you insist then," he chuckled. "Alright, we'll accept them. Thank you for giving us this kind gift!"

"You're welcome! I must get back to work now! I hope you enjoy them!" the young woman replied.

He then closed the door and went over to the kitchen and put something on the counter. We looked over and saw that there were two huge rectangular boxes on the counter. I have a feeling on whats inside them. We all got up and went over to Brick.

"Whats with the boxes?" Enzan asked him.

"I don't know but its something that the worker gave us as a thank you gift for helping to create Arcane," he answered. "She really wanted us to accept it since it was homemade so I decided that we should accept it."

"Then what are you waiting for? Open it and lets see what they made!" Butch exclaimed.

"Alright, hold your horses!" Brick replied.

He lifted up the lid of the first box and a delicious aroma wafted through our noses. Whoa! They made a delicious pizza with their favorite toppings and it looked homemade. Plus, there were enough slices for all of us. Its a good thing the girls and I took the pills while the boys were sleeping. They won't suspect whats in the pizza at all.

"That is one delicious looking pizza!" Subaru nearly drooled.

"Whats in the other box?" Netto asked.

"I'll open it!" Boomer lifted up the lid of the next box and we all gasped in amazement.

The second box had a delicious rectangular cake covered in white frosting and drizzled with chocolate fudge sauce. Some whipped cream was put on the cake around each edge and corner with cherries planted on each corner and some yummy fruit was placed on the center of the cake. There were strawberries, grapes, and banana slices all over the front. That looks amazing!

"Now that is the most awesomest cake I have ever seen!" Brick shouted in happiness.

"I second that!" Momoko squealed in happiness. Good, stay in character.

"Those people were so nice!" Miyako replied.

"What are we waiting for!? Lets eat their delicious gifts!" Kaoru replied.

"If thats alright with you guys," I told them.

"Duh! Lets dig in right now!" Butch exclaimed.

We each took a slice of the pizza and ate it. Whoa, this is really yummy. Since its homemade, they made a good job in making it delicious. Plus, I don't taste the ketamine but its a good thing because we don't want the boys to notice any funny taste in the food.

After we finished the pizza, we got out some plates and silverware and cut the cake and we each got a slice. The cake definitely tasted like heaven. The flavor exploded right into my mouth and its hard not to eat the whole thing. However, I don't think I'll be able to eat it all but I'm sure Momoko can. She did say that she loves sweets but mostly cake.

We finished our cake and washed our hands and drank some milk to wash out the food in our mouth. Now we gotta wait for 5 minutes to pass by and the boys will experience drowsiness from the ketamine. Hopefully, they won't notice.

"Eating that delicious meal is making me feel tired," I heard Subaru say.

"Me too! I guess a small nap wouldn't hurt," Butch let out a small yawn.

"Can us girls finish watching the rest of the movie? You boys can go ahead and get some rest," Airisu asked.

"Alright but do not leave the building," Enzan replied.

"We promise!" Meiru answered.

They then hugged us and kissed our cheeks and then went to the bedrooms to sleep. We un-paused the movie and continued watching it. As a few minutes went by, we paused the movie and got up and went over to the bedrooms to check the boys. We quietly opened the bedroom door and checked to see if the boys were knocked out from the drug.

They were laying down on the bed and it looked like they were sleeping. However, it didn't look like they were moving but we could see their chests rising up and down a bit. Okay, good. They didn't take too much of it.

We quietly closed the door and quickly went to the guest room and put on our disguises. We each wore a pair of dark sweatpants and hoodies in our own color but a darker shade and covered our heads with the hood. I then gave the girls their belts after managing to find them in Boomer's closet since he's the least suspect and we all placed them around our waists. We zipped our coats up and quickly left the room and exited the penthouse.

We got into the elevator and it took us down all the way to the 1st floor. The doors opened and we got out and quietly sneaked out of the lobby and onto the streets. Luckily, no one was looking our way so we quietly blend in with the crowd and walked all the way over to the animal shelter.

We managed to arrive and went over to the back and out the door into the barn where the horses were. They already had their wings out and they looked strong and healthy as ever. Momoko and Airisu took the brown horse, Miyako and Meiru took the white horse, and Kaoru and I took the black horse.

They then started to flap their wings as sparkles appeared around them and then jumped up and flew all the way up onto the sky. I held onto the horse while Kaoru held onto me. You gotta be careful so you wouldn't fall.

"Holy cow! I can't believe they can fly!" Kaoru yelled in shock.

"Hush!" Airisu whispered. "We all must remain quiet!"

"Sorry," Kaoru whispered to her.

They flew us above the city and we looked down a bit to see people walking down the streets looking like tiny ants. Hopefully, they won't notice to look up. We guided the horses over to the entry/exit way of Arcane and they flew us over there. They then landed safely on the ground so we could get off.

* * *

**Kaoru's p.o.v.**

After we got off the horses, Misora and her friends thanked them and gave them some apples to eat and the horses happily neighed and ate them. We then ran through the tunnels and looked around to remember which path we need to take. Its a good thing there were lights in the tunnels because if its dark, we'll have to use something to light the place up and see.

I spotted a room and my eyes widened in shock when I realized that the curtain covering the room was the same place where we found the boys and those other people having a party in there. Okay, good! We're on the right path!

We passed right by it and ran through the tunnel that my friends and I walked through. From the distance, I spotted a door and I triumphed in glee that it was the same door that lead us here. We managed to run over there and turned the knob and opened it.

The place was quiet and we couldn't hear any noise or sound at all. We closed the door behind us and walked over to the train tracks. Luckily, we didn't hear any subway so its safe to walk right out of there. We walked near the sides of the train tracks and we managed to make it over to the edge and got on it.

"W-We made it! We actually made it!" Momoko yelled in shock.

"Its the same station we were in before!" Miyako exclaimed in happiness.

"But just to be sure, lets go up!" I yelled.

We all quickly ran up the stairs and when we reached the surface, we felt the warm sunbeams touching our faces. We removed our hoods and we looked up to see the clear blue sky and the sun shining on the city. We're actually back in Tokyo City. We made it back home!

"Its been a long time ever since we've seen the blue sky," I heard Airisu say.

"The weather is perfect as always!" Meiru exclaimed.

"But not only that, we're free! We're free from those boys!" Misora replied.

"We should go to the Professor! He must be worried about us!" Momoko exclaimed. She's right! We need to see the Professor!

"Same with our families! I hope my grandmother wasn't too worried!" Miyako said with worry.

"Then what are we waiting for!? Lets quickly go to the lab right now!" I yelled.

"Is it alright if we come with you girls?" Airisu asked us.

"Of course! Follow us!" Momoko answered.

We grabbed their hands and jogged over all the way to the lab where its resting on the giant hill as always. So many events have happened to all of us but we managed to get through this. Not only did we discovered that the RRBZ were living in the underground for quite a long time, they also created an underground city called Arcane and they're known as heroes for creating the city.

But now, they know our identities because of that church and it looked like they fell in love with us and kissed us. And those were our first kisses! I can't believe they planted their lips on us! Though, the city was really beautiful and possibly better than Tokyo City. However, I would never leave my hometown since my family lives here and I can never leave them behind.

Plus, the city needs us and we gotta make sure there are no more crimes here. Even though all of the villains retired from evil, we gotta watch out just in case. Though I do wonder if Mojo has heard anything from the Ruffs or not? Hopefully, he won't let them know that we're here.

Right now, we just gotta go back to our normal lives and tried to forget about those past events that happened to us. And that includes the boys kissing us and making us theirs. But we don't belong to them because we have each other and our loves ones come first! I hope the Professor and our families weren't too worried when we didn't answer their calls or texts or anything. Hopefully, he'll believe us.

I just hope that the RRBZ and the MRBZ won't come up to the surface of Tokyo City to find us. I know that they're gonna be really mad to learn that we drugged them so we could escape. I hope the workers won't get in trouble or they won't know that it was them who put the ketamine in the treats.

If those boys ever come back to Tokyo City, the girls and I will have to face them. There is no way that we're gonna go back to Arcane. Tokyo City is our real home and they can never take us away from our own home! If those boys want a fight, we won't hesitate to fight them! After all, we're the PPGZ and Misora and her friends are the MPGZ! We save the world before and sometimes after bedtime!

**The End**


End file.
